Look To The Stars
by SweetHeartJamie
Summary: It is now 2008. Jackie-Chan, Jade, Toru, and Uncle have some new competition. It seems that the talismans were destroyed by none other than....VALMONT! His son garet is trying to find the talismans powers that now reside in humans. Can he be stopped?
1. Jamie

Jamie sighed and walked into her bedroom. She took out her Lord Of The Rings book and began to reread the trilogy. She was just a normal girl with nothing extra ordinary about her. She had a normal house but she would like if it were bigger. Her room was a little smaller than her taste. She lived alone in her house. Sure her mom came to visit every once and a while but she needed a boyfriend or a husband! She closed her book and slipped it back into its trilogy box. She walked out of her room carefully locking it with her key. She didn't like people going inside and messing around with her stuff if they ever came for a "Surprise visit". She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She bit into it and flopped down on the couch. She took another bite and heard a loud crash coming from her room.  
  
"What the?" She asked herself pulling out the key she kept on a necklace around her neck.  
  
Jamie quickly jumped up and ran over to the door. She slipped it into the keyhole and turned it. She slowly opened the door and peered inside.  
  
"The statue says she's here," said a long spindly man with red hair. He had a bunch of green designs covering his body.  
  
"Ratso hand me the statue," said a smaller man with large glasses and black hair. He also had strange green designs all over him.  
  
"Sure," said a large man holding a statue with four dragons on it each pointing a different direction. He too carried green designs on his skin.  
  
"Hmm it's still glowing in this direction so lets just follow it," said the man with glasses.  
  
"Good idea," said the tall man and he looked up "well hi little girl."  
  
Jamie opened the door the rest of the way. And suddenly got enough courage to talk. I mean these three looked like total dolts!  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" asked Jamie angrily.  
  
"We are looking for something," answered the tall skinny man.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Jamie raising an eyebrow.  
  
The man with the large glasses pointed the dragon statue towards her. Jamie's muscles tensed ready for an attack. The dragon's mouth was glowing. When he pointed it towards her it stopped glowing. The man with glasses smiled and nodded his head towards Jamie.  
  
"Say good night little girl," said the man.  
  
Jamie opened her mouth in protest. But before she could say anything else she heard a booming voice behind her.  
  
"Spider traps prey!" it yelled. There was a sudden pain on the top of her head and she fell to the ground unconscious. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jamie groggily came back to consciousness. She groaned and blinked her eyes as she slowly opened them. Where was she? She opened her eyes all the way and eventually they adjusted to the dark. She looked around puzzled for a second and a wave of memory washed over her. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts in place. She felt a rough pair of hands grab both of her arms. There must be two of them! She was being dragged. She looked around her finally able to see. There was a pair of what looked like armored guards dragging her across the floor. She had to close her eyes and open them again just to believe what she was seeing. Suddenly the guards threw her to the ground. She groaned and pushed herself onto her knees. In front of her was a giant throne and sitting apon it was a boy who looked as old as her. He was wearing blue and red designed clothing. The designs looked like the ones that were on the men in her bedroom. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"So we have found this girl," said the guy looking closer at her "and why have you brought her here? I demand to see Fin, Ratso and Chou!"  
  
The three men appeared beside the throne. The one who spoke first was the one with red hair.  
  
"You called little V?" he asked arrogantly.  
  
"I told you never to call me that Fin!" Yelled the guy in the throne angrily "my father was an embarrassment to my family!"  
  
"Whoa sorry Garet!" said Fin backing away.  
  
"I told you to call me Lord Garet!" He growled.  
  
"Ok, ok you called Lord Garet?" He asked again.  
  
Jamie was right in thinking this man was a nimrod. He obviously was.  
  
"Why did you bring this girl to me?" He asked looking at Jamie.  
  
She stood up and looked around quizzically. Where was she anyway? She looked at the people in the room and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's the girl the statue thingy was pointing too," answered Fin.  
  
"Give me the locator!" Demanded Garet.  
  
"Here you are your wrathliness," said the man with the glasses, which had to be Chou.  
  
He grabbed the locator and pointed it at Jamie. It flashed brightly then went out. A dawning of understand came across his face.  
  
"Ah the talisman powers must have been transmitted to ordinary people after my father destroyed them!" He announced grinning.  
  
"Big V?" asked Fin curiously "Valmont destroyed the Talismans?"  
  
"Haven't I told you before!" yelled Garet "he was supposed to become a master of dark chi magic but he failed to complete his training! He knew only one advanced spell and it was the only one in existence to be able to destroy the talismans. But since the talismans had no where to go they must have hidden themselves within the mortals!"  
  
"Ok let me get this straight," said Fin furrowing his eyebrows "your immortal? What about us? Are we immortal because of your dark chi?"  
  
"For the millionth time yes!" He yelled.  
  
Jamie stood there compelled. Why wasn't she running? She could have escaped by now. Wait a second. It might be the fact that she couldn't move.  
  
"So girl," said Garet finally looking at her "what is your name."  
  
"Jamie," she answered trying to move her foot to run but failing.  
  
"Well Jamie," said Garet smiling "can you do anything extra ordinary? Can you run extra fast? Do you seem to never get sick? Have you ever had a near death experience and lived for some reason?"  
  
"Um no," answered Jamie looking at him quizzical "where am I?"  
  
"You are in the temple of HazaDèr!" said Garet smiling and winking at her "and you are a very special girl."  
  
The men behind his throne started giggling.  
  
"The little V is in love!" Chou sniggered.  
  
"Get out!" He yelled and the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Garet stood up and walked over to her. He smiled pleasantly. Jamie found she could move again but she wasn't sure if she should run.  
  
"You see there are some bad men after you," he said as he stopped in front of her "and I want to protect you from them. You see you have a special gift. Have you ever heard of the Chinese Zodiac?"  
  
"Yes," replied Jamie nodding her head.  
  
"Well there used to be a small stone for each of the animals in the zodiac. Each stone had a different power. There were twelve in total. Now the small stones are destroyed thanks to my father Valmont. The talismans power had nowhere to go so they hid themselves inside humans. And you have one of the powers of the stones. Now all we have to do is find out which one you possess. With the help of my dark chi magic we can find out which power you have."  
  
"What is dark chi magic?" asked Jamie raising an eyebrow "is it some kind of magic trick or something?"  
  
Garet moved forwards shaking his head. He held up his hand and shook it so hard that it was a blur. Suddenly he was holding a bright red beautiful rose. He handed it to her. She smiled and took it. This guy really knew how to sweep her off her feet. He was so handsome too. She stared at him then smelt her rose.  
  
"You see chi magic is a little more complicated than just making a rose appear in your hand," he said smiling "any magician can make a rose appear in their hand but no magician can do this."  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath Jamie began to shake. She gasped and grabbed Garet for support. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back holding her gently. She looked up at him and into his eyes. They twinkled like stars. She smiled. This guy couldn't be one of the bad guys.  
  
"Tell me more about this dark chi magic," she said smiling "what else can it do?"  
  
"Well," he smiled "it can do many things if you learn the right spells. But I mostly have been training using attack spells. I don't want to be caught off guard when the bad men come. Now let us go to my room."  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled almost laughing.  
  
"Just so I can find out what talisman power you have," he explained.  
  
He started walking with his hand still around her waist. She smiled and curled her head and arms up against his chest as they walked. 


	2. Jackie interfers

Jamie sat on Garet's bed while he was fetching some ingredients for a potion. She was starting to believe that he could do magic. He finally returned with a few jars, bottles and a vile. He set them down on the floor and sat down beside them. He mixed a few of them into a cauldron. Jamie came down off the bed and sat on the floor across from him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I am creating a potion to reveal your talisman power," he answered and he looked up at her with his eyes twinkling "do you want to help?"  
  
"Ok," she said looking around at all the things that held a different colored liquid.  
  
"Here," he said handing her a small bottle "we need two drops of this."  
  
She pursed her lips. Two drops? Her hand began to shake. She felt a hand grab her own gently. Garet directed her hand over the cauldron and carefully put in two drops. A puff of pink smoke shot up from the cauldron. Jamie watched it float up into the air.  
  
"See it's not that hard," he said smiling "you just have to know the right ingredients."  
  
He then began putting more and more things in. Then he reached over towards Jamie.  
  
"This will only hurt a little," he said and he pulled one of her hairs out.  
  
She didn't even wince. She was very tolerant to pain. He dropped the hair into the potion and a puff of green smoke rose up into the air. It took the shape of what Jamie guessed a talisman. A snake was carefully etched in the center of the stone. He looked at Jamie and smiled.  
  
"You possess the snake talismans power," he said grinning, "You can turn invisible."  
  
"But how?" asked Jamie furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
He smiled at her affectionately. She smiled back. He was so cute!  
  
"Come with me and we will learn to use your talisman power," he said holding out his hand.  
  
Jamie put her hand in his and he stood up. She followed carefully stepping over the cauldron. He led her down a hallway. It was very dark. She noticed a window coming up. The light from it flooded into the hallway. Suddenly a man was standing in the window.  
  
"You are not going anywhere with her!" He said.  
  
"Jackie-Chan," said Garet calmly "I have been expecting you. Shadowcon!"  
  
Suddenly many tall green men appeared all around them. They were wearing black ninja outfits and had red eyes.  
  
"Kill him!" He yelled and the Shadowcon ran towards him.  
  
Jackie dodged the punches and jumped towards Jamie. His foot was grabbed by one of the shadow con and they threw him to the ground. Several of them started beating him. Jamie winced with every punch.  
  
"I don't like this," she said snuggling up into Garet's chest "can we go somewhere else while they kill him?"  
  
"Yes I suppose we don't have to listen to it," he answered and the walked off in the other direction.  
  
She was happily snuggling in Garet's chest when a small girl jumped in front of them and went straight into a Karate pose.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" she asked chopping her fist at Garet "hiya!"  
  
Garet simply grabbed her hand and lifted her up by it.  
  
"What a silly little girl," he said looking at her "you will be destroyed along with Jackie-Chan."  
  
"Can't you let her live?" pleaded Jamie "she's just a little girl!"  
  
He looked at Jamie and sighed.  
  
"Well I guess I could have my Shadowcon drop her off at the nearest bus stop but then she would reveal to everyone where my hide-out is," he said evenly "what am I suppose to do with her? I guess I could feed her to my dogs."  
  
Suddenly Garet went flying forwards. He dropped Jade and landed on the ground quickly twisting around then standing up. He stared loathingly at Jackie-Chan. He then smiled.  
  
"So you want to fight do you?" He asked and then he looked at Jamie "go and wait in my bedroom I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Jamie nodded and quickly ran towards Garet's bedroom. She opened the door and sat down on his bed inside. Jamie jumped up remembering she didn't close the door and closed the door quickly then locked it. She sat down on Garet's bed again. She was bored and worried. What if the bad men defeated Garet? She sighed and looked around the room for something to do. She suddenly remembered she had a deck of cards in her pocket. She pulled them out and looked at them. She needed someone else to play with to pass time. She suddenly remembered how Garet had summoned the three dimwits.  
  
"I demand to see Ratso!" She yelled trying her best to imitate his voice.  
  
"You called...Hey you're the kid!" He said staring at her and raising an eyebrow "why did you call me?"  
  
"I wanted to play cards with you," she answered.  
  
"Cool!" He said suddenly smiling.  
  
Jamie sat on the floor noticing that the cauldron and all it's contents were missing along with the rest of the stuff. Oh well she didn't want it to be in the way anyways.  
  
"So what do you want to play?" He asked.  
  
"How about we get the rest of your friends in here too and we can play Cheat!" Jamie announced happily.  
  
"I don't know," Ratso said scratching the back of his neck "they probably won't want to play."  
  
"Well there's no harm in trying," answered Jamie smiling "I demand to see Fin and Chou!"  
  
The two appeared on the floor beside her and Ratso.  
  
"Whoa your good," said Ratso smiling.  
  
"Hey where's little V?" asked Fin looked at her quizzically "what do you want?"  
  
"Do you want to play Cheat?" She asked putting on her famous puppy eyes.  
  
"Well I guess we could until Garet gets back," said Chou.  
  
"Yeah," Fin agreed and Jamie dealt the cards. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How can you think of playing cards at a time like that? Well after Jamie had left...  
  
Garet stood in his usual karate position. He lowered his eyes. He jumped then kicked Jackie-Chan in the stomach.  
  
"Ow!" he gasped flying backwards and hitting the wall.  
  
Jade jumped for a karate kick at Garet's head. She caught Garet by surprise and nailed him one.  
  
"One for the Jadester!" She yelled.  
  
Garet grabbed Jade.  
  
"The only one for Jade!" He yelled and he threw her straight at Jackie.  
  
Jackie caught Jade but it sent him backwards. He began teetering on the window ledge.  
  
"Bad day, Bad day, Bad day!" He yelled and he fell backwards out of the window.  
  
He grabbed the ledge with his hands. Jade was gripping his shirt.  
  
"Well that's the end of Chan," Garet said while staring at the window "hard to believe how much trouble he was to my father."  
  
Garet walked towards his room. Jackie pulled him back into the castle and dropped Jade on the floor.  
  
"Go back to the hotel!" He whispered.  
  
"Awe but Jackie!" She wined.  
  
"Sh," he said and he placed Jade on a ledge on the wall that was in the shadows.  
  
He then jumped up to the rafters and grabbed on of the boards. Garet turned around thinking he heard something. He stared suspiciously into the darkness. He then turned back around and continued towards his room. Jackie followed by jumping from dusty rafter to dusty rafter, being careful not to make a sound. But little to his knowing Jade followed diligently behind. Garet finally reached the door to his room and pulled out his key. He slipped it into the lock and opened the door. He found himself staring at Jamie who suddenly yelled.  
  
"I win! Give me your five bucks!"  
  
"Awe but you cheated!" Ratso complained.  
  
"Jamie is my name and cheating is my game!" She said taking the fifteen dollars she had won.  
  
Garet walked inside and leaned against the wall. He stared at Jamie for a second then a voice was heard from the doorway.  
  
"Jade's my name and saving you is my game!" She yelled as she ran inside then tripped on her shoelace.  
  
Jackie ran inside grabbed Jade and Jamie then ran towards the door.  
  
"Oh sorry! Got to go! Not going to give this back, goodbye!" He yelled in his usual rushed voice (if you watch Jackie-Chan Adventures you will know what I'm talking about!)  
  
He ran into the hallway with Shadowcon on his tail. Garet ran after him also. Jackie ran towards the window and jumped out. Jade instead of being in his hand climbed onto his shoulders. Suddenly Captain Black's helicopter came flying out of nowhere with a ladder extended. Jackie grabbed the ladder with some difficulty because Jamie had recovered from her shock and was now screaming.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"Why do you want to stay with the bad guy?" Jackie asked.  
  
"You are the bad guy not him!" Yelled Jamie.  
  
"Huh? But he is the bad guy!" Jackie yelled back.  
  
"Prove it!" Jamie retorted.  
  
"Did you ever think why it's called DARK chi magic?" asked Jackie pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Well no I thought...well..." She pondered for a second.  
  
She had never really thought about why it was called dark chi magic. She had instantly fallen in love with Garet so she hadn't really thought about it.  
  
"Well what kind of magic do you use?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Chi magic!" He replied, "Now can you climb the ladder?"  
  
"Yes just put me down!" She exclaimed.  
  
He set her down on the ladder and started climbing up. He reached the cockpit of the helicopter and climbed in.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Jade sitting with her arms crossed.  
  
"What? But you? How? Oh never mind!" He said turning around and helping Jamie up into the helicopter.  
  
"Who is girl?" asked an old man with gray hair.  
  
"She has one of the talismans!" Jackie yelled over the noise of the helicopter.  
  
He turned around and began pulling the ladder up into the helicopter. He finally got it all up and the door closed.  
  
"So what is your name?" asked Jade seeing Jamie looking around for somewhere to sit.  
  
"Jamie," she answered and she sat down beside Jade.  
  
"Do you know what your talisman power is?" asked Jackie sitting down across from her.  
  
"Yes I have the snake talismans power," she answered.  
  
"Cool! That's my all time favorite talisman!" Jade said smiling.  
  
"Where is Toru?" asked Jackie looking at uncle.  
  
"Toru is in antique shop," answered Uncle.  
  
"Why is he there?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Because he was to big to fit in the helicopter," he answered.  
  
Too big to fit in the plain? Jamie wondered what he looked like. Who could be that big? 


	3. Capture

Jamie sat quietly in the corner of the helicopter. She suddenly stood up and walked towards uncle.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked almost demanded towards the old man.  
  
He suddenly whacked her on the forehead with two fingers, (He's done this to Jackie many times!)  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" she said rubbing her head.  
  
"My name is Uncle!" He said dragging out the word uncle "One more thing ask questions politely! One more thing do you know how to use your powers? One more thing..."  
  
Jade covers her ears and yells.  
  
"No more things!" She yelled.  
  
Uncle quickly hit her over the head with his two fingers.  
  
Jamie walked back to her seat and sat down. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "This is section thirteen!" Announced Jade pointed towards a telephone booth.  
  
"Isn't it a bit small?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Wait until you see the inside!" Jade said enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok?" Jamie replied as they walked towards the telephone booth.  
  
"There's to many of us to go all at once," Captain black said pointing out the obvious "we'll have to go in two groups. Jamie, Jackie and Jade go first, we'll go second."  
  
"All right," said Jackie walking into the phone booth.  
  
Jamie and Jade walked inside and Jade carefully closed the door. Suddenly the phone booth shot backwards into the wall behind it. Jamie held on tightly trying not to be thrown against the side of the telephone booth. Suddenly the telephone booth stopped and they were thrown out. Jamie landed on her feet but Jade landed on top of her sending her to the floor. Jackie fell on his face then pulled himself back up.  
  
"This is section thirteen!" Jade announced getting herself off of Jamie "follow me!"  
  
Jamie followed behind Jade looking around at the enormous room they were in. There were numerous doors and many stairways. They neared a giant cell (cage).  
  
"What is kept in here?" asked Jamie standing in the doorway.  
  
"No clue," said Jade shrugging her shoulders "that wasn't here before."  
  
Suddenly Jamie was pushed harshly into the cage and the door slammed behind her. She twisted around only to be staring at numerous S.W.A.T. agents pointing guns at her.  
  
"What the hell?" Asked Jamie holding still.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jade yelled grabbing for the keys to the cell.  
  
"We have to lock her in there," said one of the agents in a strange accent.  
  
"So you are evil!" She yelled pointing her finger at Jade "Garet would never lock me in a cage!"  
  
"Honest I didn't know Jamie!" Jade said looking at the men angrily.  
  
Jamie turned her back towards Jade. Jade sighed and turned towards Jackie.  
  
"Why did they put her in a cage?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Uh I don't know they just did that!" He answered.  
  
"Well tell them to let her out!" She wined.  
  
"Let her go!" Jackie said in a commanding voice.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," answered Captain Black "she must stay in the cage until we are sure of what her talisman power is."  
  
"But we already know!" Jade said, "It's the snake talisman power! Duh!"  
  
"I saw her willingly walk along with Garet!" Captain Black said, "She is obviously on the other side!"  
  
"That is crazy!" Jackie said "she would have attacked us by now!"  
  
"What if she was sent by Garet to become friends with you so that he could have someone on the inside bringing information back to him!" Captain Black answered.  
  
"She is not in league with Garet," Uncle said dragging out the word Garet "or she would have had dark chi magic on her."  
  
"What makes you so sure that she doesn't?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"She would have reacted to the chi magic I put on her in the helicopter," he said simply.  
  
"But what if she didn't need black chi magic?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Jamie.  
  
"No!" responded Captain Black and Uncle.  
  
The S.W.A.T. team began lazing around while Captain Black and Uncle were talking. One was leaning against a wall with his helmet down and was snoring.  
  
"Dark chi magic is put on you when you are part of the other side!" Uncle yelled, "good chi magic would have made cuts on her forehead!"  
  
"That does not prove anything!" Captain Black said arguing back "you know what? This conversation is over! I am in command of section thirteen and I will say the orders around here. She stays in there until we find out what power she has and until I trust her."  
  
"Awe!" Jade wined folding her arms and looking cross "this isn't fair! Finally we get a girl on the team and she has to stay in a cage!"  
  
"It is not a cage!" corrected Captain Black "It is a cell!"  
  
"Humph!" Jade said pursing her lips.  
  
"Well we have business to attend to," said Jackie yawning "and it is Jades bedtime."  
  
"Awe can't I stay here?" asked Jade pleadingly "I could stay in the guest room! They still have the bed in there and I promise I won't get into any trouble!"  
  
"Well I don't know," said Jackie considering.  
  
"I will be out of your way!" She said putting on puppy eyes.  
  
"I guess so but you had better behave yourself or there will be trouble," said Jackie waving his finger.  
  
"Yes!" Jade yelled jumping up and punching the air.  
  
"Now Jade if you need us call us on your cell phone," Jackie instructed.  
  
"I know, I know!" Jade said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok goodnight," he said and he walked with uncle towards the exit.  
  
"Goodnight!" Jade called back.  
  
The S.W.A.T. agents were placed around Jamie's cell strategically. They often stuck their guns at her and warned her.  
  
"No funny stuff," One had said.  
  
Jamie sat down and leaned against the wall. She put her knees to her chest and held them. Every time she moved the S.W.A.T. agents would suddenly turned around have their gun pointed straight at her. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep and one of them called.  
  
"What are you doing?" In a harsh tone then "open your eyes or I will shoot you!"  
  
She tried desperately to keep her eyes open but she began having daydreams and often closed them only to be yelled at again. These guys were most likely not the bad guys but they should have trusted her. She began drifting off again and she felt a bullet skim her head. She suddenly stood up in fright and many guns were balanced level with her head.  
  
"Hey that was a warning shot," said the one agent "if you so much as blink again you'll be out of luck kid."  
  
"How am I supposed to sleep?" Asked Jamie wearily.  
  
"You aren't," answered the agent.  
  
"Why are you so suspicious of me?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows "can't I just sleep in a normal bed?"  
  
"No," answered the agent closest to her "and we will find out where your loyalties lye soon enough."  
  
Jamie sat back down and many of the officers flinched at her sudden movement then went back to their posts. Jamie felt weak from lack of sleep and began shivering. It was freezing in that cell with a t-shirt and jeans on. She began to shiver more violently and one of the agents raised their gun to her.  
  
"I'm going to tell you only once to stop that," the agent said targeting his gun at her.  
  
"I am freezing cold," she answered blowing into her hands "can't you give me a blanket or something to warm myself with?"  
  
"Well I guess we could permit you to have a blanket," said the officer and he walked away.  
  
He came back with a large blue blanket. He threw it into her cell and she caught it. She wrapped herself in it and stopped shivering as soon as she was warm enough. She sighed and looked at her watch. Only five hours until morning. Only five hours...She drifted off again then felt a sudden electrical zap on her foot. She suddenly opened her eyes and cried out in pain. One of the agents had zapped her with a prod. She rubbed the spot where he had electrocuted her.  
  
"Your lucky I didn't shoot you instead," the agent said turning back around and slipping the small device into his pocket.  
  
Jamie crawled over to a wall close to the bars and touched one of them. A sudden electric shock went through her body and she pulled her hand away quickly shaking it in pain.  
  
"These are electric bars as you may have noticed," one of the agents said looking at her "you may want to move away from them."  
  
Jamie looked at her hand in dismay. She started to drift off asleep again then shook her head wearily. She wasn't going to last the night. She stuck her finger on the bar and pulled it away so it only gave her a small but a little painful zap.  
  
"Ow," she said pulling her finger away "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow."  
  
She kept doing this to keep herself awake. She finally stopped and began feeling angry. She pursed her lips and lowered her eyes. How dare they treat her like this? Her hair began to fan out and she began to glow with a green radiance. She barred her teeth then disappeared. One of the guards by the cage looked inside only to see that she wasn't there.  
  
"Agent 23 we have a code 13 in section 5," he said over a wakkie takkie that he grabbed from his belt "I suggest immediate backup. Roger."  
  
"Roger, Roger." Jamie heard faintly on the other line.  
  
Now all of the agents had turned around and were staring hopelessly into the cage. Suddenly a small agent walked amongst them that blended in by wearing the same black outfit as the rest. Jamie knew it was Jade right away. One of the agents grabbed the keys to the door and opened it. He walked inside and looked around the room. He looked at the ceiling at the walls and in the very corner Jamie sat but without seeing her. He began feeling around with his hands. He groped the dark floor and reached along the dusty walls. Jamie moved out of the way ever so silently every time he got to close. He finally gave up and walked out of the cell.  
  
"She appears to be gone sir," he said to his superior.  
  
"Well we must search every inch of this compound!" Ordered the agent "everyone spread out and search!"  
  
All of the agents except for one small one went running off in different directions. Jade opened the door carefully and began talking towards the walls where Jamie wasn't.  
  
"Jamie are you in here?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," Jamie replied in a sullen tone.  
  
"Follow me and I will get you out of here," answered Jade and she walked out of the cell.  
  
Jamie followed closely behind Jade as they walked out of the cell and down the hall. Jade took off her S.W.A.T. agent suit and walked around dressed in her normal clothes.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" asked on of the agents stopping in front of her.  
  
"I'm going home," she answered yawning, "I couldn't get to sleep on that bed."  
  
"Alright but hurry along," said the agent running off again.  
  
Jade smiled to herself walked up a flight of stairs and into a phone booth. Jamie climbed in with her. Jade felt around the telephone booth brushing Jamie's hand making sure she was there. Then Jade pressed a few buttons and the phone booth rocketed off. It was a few seconds before it stopped abruptly and Jade opened the door. Jamie followed her outside then turned visible again.  
  
"That was totally awesome!" yelled Jade "you really do have the snake talismans power! But how did you do that if you don't know how to use your power?"  
  
"I don't know really," she replied shrugging her shoulders "it just sort of happened."  
  
"Whatever," said Jade shrugging her shoulders "now let's get back to the shop."  
  
"What shop?" asked Jamie following behind Jade who had begun running.  
  
"Uncles antique shop," replied Jade.  
  
"Ok," said Jamie not really knowing what to say anyways.  
  
They ran for a little while then slowed down as they neared the antique shop. Jade opened the door slowly forgetting that there was a bell that sounded with every open. The bell rang and Jade stood totally still. Nothing was heard from the inside. Jade walked inside slowly and signaled for Jamie to follow.  
  
"Ok we are going to have to be very quiet so we don't get..." suddenly the lights turned on and Jackie was standing in the middle of the room staring at her "caught."  
  
"Jade what are you doing up this late?" He asked walking over to her "you know better than that!"  
  
"But Jackie!" answered Jade "I wanted to save Jamie!"  
  
"Well you obviously failed because she is not here," he replied.  
  
It suddenly dawned apon Jade that Jamie had turned invisible. Jamie followed slowly until they reached Jade's room and she jumped into her bed.  
  
"Now have a good sleep so we can save people tomorrow," he said pulling her covers up "it's no use trying tonight."  
  
"Alright," Jade said pouting "goodnight Jackie."  
  
"Goodnight Jade," replied Jackie and he moved out of the room. Jamie closed the door carefully and turned the reading light on.  
  
"Smooth one Jamie," Jade whispered "you really pulled the wool over his eyes!"  
  
"Yes," she answered, "could I have a blanket please?"  
  
"Sure," answered Jade and she tossed Jamie a blanket.  
  
"Thanks," said Jamie and she drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	4. Surianna

"Jade...Jade wake up. Wake up Jade!" A voice called almost distant but familiar.  
  
Jamie opened her eyes suddenly and felt herself flicker in and out of appearance. She looked around. Jackie was trying to wake Jade to no avail. Well this gave Jamie time to look around. She silently stepped out of the bedroom and looked around the shop. It was huge and contained many vases and antiques.  
  
"Must be an antique shop," Jamie whispered to herself.  
  
She suddenly felt the earth shake beneath her feet. She desperately tried to keep her balance. It must be an earthquake! Then a giant man came into view. He was huge! Jamie's mouth hung open in surprise.  
  
"Sensei I don't think we should research so early in the morning," the large man said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nonsense!" Said Uncle walking behind him "it is never to early to research! We must find out what chi spell will reveal Jamie's power!"  
  
"But Sensei what if we can't find it?" asked the man.  
  
"Toru there is a chi spell and I know there is!" argued uncle "Jackie!"  
  
Jamie heard a thump from afar and then an, ow! Jackie appeared from inside Jades bedroom rubbing his head.  
  
"Yes uncle?" he asked obviously annoyed.  
  
"Help me research chi spell," uncle responded.  
  
"Yes uncle I will help you," Jackie said "but first I must wake Jade!"  
  
"I'm awake," answered Jade from the upstairs level.  
  
Everyone looked towards her. She was fully dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Jade? But...I...You? Never mind!" Jackie huffed.  
  
"Come Jackie!" Called uncle and they walked out of the room.  
  
Jade seemed to be scanning the floor and Jamie had a faint idea of what she was looking for. Jamie blinked in and out of appearance still not knowing quite how she was doing this. Jade smiled and ran down the stairs almost falling. She smiled.  
  
"Well Jamie what are we..." Her voice trailed off as the door to the shop burst open and tons of agents jumped inside.  
  
"Aiiyaa!" Yelled Uncle walking into the room "what are you doing?"  
  
"Jamie escaped last night and we are searching the premises," Captain Black said walking into view.  
  
"Why do you think she's here?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Because her blanket was outside the shop," answered Captain Black holding up a large blue blanket.  
  
"Doh!" Jamie whispered hitting herself in the head.  
  
"Jade do you know anything about this?" asked Captain Black staring at her.  
  
"Why do you think I know anything about it!" She said then crossed her arms "humph!"  
  
"Hmm," Captain Black said.  
  
Jamie knew she couldn't just stand there or they would catch her. She had to tell Jade that she was leaving and where she was going. She quickly got an idea. Jamie ran over to a spot where there was a lot of paper and a pen. She grabbed the pen and it turned invisible. Cool she could turn things invisible by touching them! She began writing.  
  
Deja I veha to avele or eyth will tchca me! I will be at the terwa werto!  
  
I know you can solve this message Jade! Make haste! Think what would the pig talisman do?  
  
Jamie put the pen down and it became visible again. She quickly wondered why the floor wasn't turning invisible. She guessed it was because she didn't want it to. She picked up the piece of paper, which quickly disappeared then folded it. She walked over to Jade stealthily and tucked it in her pocket. She looked around then formed the words be carefully with her mouth. Jamie quickly ran out of the store dodging the agents. She suddenly stopped beside Captain Black. No need to keep him in one place for to long. She quickly pushed him over then ran out the door letting them glimpse her as she ran.  
  
"There she goes!" Agents yelled following after her.  
  
Jamie quickly ran over besides a building and jumped off the trashcan then a windowsill and came to a halt on the top of the building. Who said she wasn't agile? She watched as the agents walked everywhere trying to find her.  
  
"She's disappeared!" many yelled.  
  
"Find her!" Captain Black yelled in rage.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes and ran across the buildings jumping from roof to roof with amazing speed, agility and height. Jamie wondered why she was so fast and could jump so high. She could never jump this high before. Maybe discovering her hidden powers had made her become more agile. She smiled to herself then quickly made an extra high jump onto the spot she had been looking for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But Jackie what was I suppose to do?" Asked Jade after all the agents had left and she had told him about Jamie "let her rot in that stinking cell!"  
  
"Jade what if you just let loose a demon!" Jackie yelled, "She could be a demon!"  
  
"She could be many things but a demon she is not!" Uncle piped in "if she were a demon she would have reacted to the good chi magic protecting the shop!"  
  
"Well she is still on the loose!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Wait!" Jade gasped pulling a paper out of her pocket "she did give me this before she left!"  
  
Jade unfolded it only to have uncle grab it out of her hand.  
  
"Hmm this is written in some kind of code," he said analyzing it "I must decipher it!"  
  
"Let me have a look!" Yelled Jade jumping at it.  
  
"Here you try to decipher it for a while and when you get tired bring it to me!" Uncle said handing the paper to Jade "I have more important things to be doing. JACKIE come help Uncle find chi spell!"  
  
"Yes Uncle," answered Jackie.  
  
Jade ran into her room and flicked on her reading light. She looked at the message carefully.  
  
"Hmm it could be another language," she thought "I guess she only encoded important words."  
  
Deja I veha to avele or eyth will tchca me! I will be at the terwa werto!  
  
I know you can solve this message Jade! Make haste! Think what would the pig talisman do?  
  
"Hmm," she said to herself "I wonder if maybe what if I turn the page upside down?"  
  
She turned the paper upside down but just found it harder to decipher.  
  
"Maybe it's in another language after all," Jade said to herself "hmm."  
  
She attempted to decipher it for hours. What would the pig talisman do? It would blast this stupid piece of paper to bits that's what it would do! Come on Jade the sixteen years old couldn't decipher a message? She then slumped down and was lying upside down on her bed. She looked to the floor and saw one of her magazines lying open in front of her face. It read...  
  
How to Learn Pig Latin! Easy as falling off a log!  
  
"Pig Latin," Jade repeated to herself "wait a minute! Pig Latin is just the words mixed up then add ay at the end! What if this code is just the words mixed up a bit! That's what Think what would the pig talisman do means!"  
  
She quickly tried to find out what way it was mixed in and found it quite easy to read.  
  
Deja I veha to avele or eyth will tchca me! I will be at the terwa werto!  
  
I know you can solve this message Jade! Make haste! Think what would the pig talisman do?  
  
It reads  
  
Jade I have to leave or they will catch me! I will be at the water tower! I know you can solve this message Jade! Make haste! Think what would the pig talisman do?  
  
Jade quickly grabbed the paper and ran out the door. She burst into the room Jackie and Uncle were in. Books and papers littered the floor. Jackie and Uncle seemed almost baried in them.  
  
"Jackie I figured it out!" She yelled and Jackie rolled his eyes.  
  
"What does it say then Jade?" asked Jackie disbelievingly.  
  
"It says Jade I have to leave or they will catch me! I will be at the water tower! I know you can solve this message Jade! Make haste! Think what would the pig talisman do?" she answered, "She's at the water tower!"  
  
"So the pig talisman bit was a clue!" Uncle gasped, "I thought she was being sarcastic. Young kids these days they never leave proper clues!"  
  
"We've got to go now!" Jade yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Jackie gasped and Jade grabbed his arm pulling him along. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jamie jumped atop the water tower. She looked around incase anyone was watching then sat down and reappeared. She wondered briefly if Jade could decipher her message. She sighed and mumbled angrily to herself.  
  
"Sure this is the adventure I was hoping for but jease I expected the good guys to be better than the bad guys!" She mumbled.  
  
She stood up and began to pace back and forth. She finally got bored and slid down to the railing. She walked along it then came across a girl lying on the ground. She ran over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Jamie and she flipped her over.  
  
The girl didn't move. Jamie looked around seeking help. What was she going to do?  
  
"She's dead she's dead!" Gasped Jamie and she hopped up and down "what am I going to do!"  
  
She bit her lip and felt for a pulse. The girl was completely dead! She jumped up and down in panic again then finally calmed down.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked herself not so calmly anymore "they'll think I killed her!"  
  
Suddenly the girl stirred and Jamie's heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"Your alive you're alive!" She gasped in relief.  
  
"I'm very cold also," the girl answered standing up "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here avoiding agents from section 13," Jamie answered like it was the most normal thing you've ever heard "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same," she answered "I was walking by this phone booth when they came and attacked me so I ran."  
  
"They attacked you?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yeah they were wearing ninja suits and had green skin with red eyes," she answered.  
  
"Those were Shadowcon!" Jamie said.  
  
"Oh," She answered, "by the way my name is Surianna nice to meet you!" 


	5. Water Tower

Jamie and Surianna sat atop the water tower patiently awaiting Jade. Jamie had told Surianna everything she knew and Surianna had understood everything to Jamie's surprise. Now they await Jade hoping she could figure out Jamie's message.  
  
"Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" asked Surianna "how can you put so much trust in Jade that she will solve your riddle?"  
  
"Don't worry she'll figure it out," Jamie replied.  
  
The wind blew Jamie's hair softly. Her face remained hardened and untamed, almost wild. Jenna stared at her. Jamie seemed almost unreal, almost like a painting. Jenna then looked down below the water tower and was surprised to see that below a small girl, old man and young man were climbing up the ladder.  
  
"Jamie someone is coming!" She gasped and Jamie looked at Jenna with a piercing gaze then looked downwards.  
  
"Ah Jade has come," she said unmoving.  
  
"Which one is Jade?" Asked Jenna.  
  
Jamie stared at her. Her eyes seemed to be piercing Jenna's soul. Jenna's eyes faltered. Jamie smiled maliciously and that was the first time that Jenna noticed that Jamie had fangs. Not just canine teeth, fangs. Jenna gasped, Jamie then frowned and looked back at the ladder, Jade suddenly appeared in front of them smiling.  
  
"Jamie I found you!" She said panting from her climb "I was hoping I wasn't wrong!"  
  
Suddenly there was a noise from behind them and Jamie's head whipped around with amazing reflexes. Jamie eyes opened wide and a smile dawned apon her face. Garet walked forwards. He had a large black suit on and resembled Neo off of The Matrix. Jamie stood up and walked towards him. He smiled as she stood inches in front of him.  
  
"Take me with you," she whispered and he nodded his head.  
  
He grabbed her and shot up into the air.  
  
"Jamie!" Screamed Jade and Surianna.  
  
He jumped off of rooftops with amazing speed and agility. Jamie recognized his pattern of jumping with her own. He looked at her then smiled. He too carried fangs.  
  
"How are we so much alike?" asked Jamie amazed.  
  
"Because we are joined by a magical bond that cannot be broken," he responded, "when you came to realize your full power of the snake talisman the power you came to recognize transferred into me. Whenever you or I gain power we transfer it to each other. We are always going to be the same but different."  
  
"Why do you and I have fangs?" asked Jamie feeling her own.  
  
"Because since you have come to realize the full potential of the snake talisman you are unable to control the appearance it has begun to change you into," he answered "you and I are evolving far beyond the mortals."  
  
"The only thing I don't like about it," Jamie said "is that I like it."  
  
Garet came to a stop on top of an old warehouse. He and her were standing on top of what seemed to be a platform that was separated from the rest of the roof. The platform began to move downwards and as soon as they were out of sight by the sky, the hatch closed so no light protruded inside except for the faint glow coming from the cracks in the wall. Garet pulled her close and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and Jamie smiled. He rubbed her back and arms. Then he slowly drew away smiling.  
  
"How did you like that?" He asked.  
  
"Very much," Jamie responded.  
  
Suddenly the platform slowed and shook a bit. Jamie wondered faintly what was going on. Then light cascaded into the platform. Jamie's eyes widened then narrowed to slits. Garet grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the platform. It immediately shot upwards with a great force. Jamie stared at the room incredulously. It was full of buttons and switches. Gadgets covered the walls and levers protruded from everywhere. Garet led her to a door then into a room with a giant bed in the middle. There was a dresser and many other things. Jamie sat down on the bed and Garet looked at her affectionately.  
  
"You must get some sleep you look exhausted," Garet said sitting down beside her and brushing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"I suppose I am," she answered sighing "I did not get a very good sleep last night."  
  
"Well rest now while I work on a potion," he said and he kissed her on the cheek "goodnight my sweet."  
  
"Goodnight," she responded and crawled into the bed.  
  
She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "We've got to help her!" gasped Jenna and she turned around to stare at Jade "what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well we could find her using chi magic," responded Jade.  
  
"But first we must tackle the difficult task of climbing back down," Jackie said looked down the ladder.  
  
"No need," said Captain Black from behind them.  
  
Everyone suddenly turned around to see a helicopter full of agents hovering near the water tower.  
  
"How did I not hear that?" asked Jackie staring at the helicopter.  
  
"I don't know," Jade said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well it's a ride so come on!" Surianna answered running towards the helicopter.  
  
"Hold on a second!" Captain Black said holding up a hand so that Surianna stopped "who are you?"  
  
"My name is Surianna and I have the sheep talisman power," she answered.  
  
"How do we know you aren't working for the bad guys?" asked Captain Black suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know," she answered "how could I prove it to you?"  
  
"Well uh," Captain Black responded, "just get in!"  
  
Everyone ran into the helicopter and it took off. Surianna held on tightly to the side of the helicopter.  
  
"I know this might not be the best time to tell you," she said looking out the window then cringing "I'm afraid of heights!"  
  
"Oh brother!" Captain Black said rolling his eyes "I seriously doubt you are working for the bad guys!"  
  
"Could you hold my hand?" She asked the nearest agent.  
  
He also rolled his eyes then held her hand. She bit her lip. The helicopter gave a lurch forwards then backwards and she screamed.  
  
"Would you be quite?" Yelled Captain Black.  
  
Jenna stopped screaming and held onto the agent's hand tighter. The helicopter began to land and Jenna screamed again. It finally came to a stop and the agent stood up.  
  
"Can you let go?" he asked wrenching his hand away.  
  
"Well I think we can trust Surianna," Captain Black said walking out of the helicopter.  
  
"Me too," answered the agent rubbing his sore wrist.  
  
"We must do research," Uncle said "Surianna come with me."  
  
Surianna gladly followed. They walked off the landing pad and into an elevator. It carried them down to section 13. Uncle led them out the back door and they walked towards his antique shop. Jade caught up with Surianna.  
  
"So you have the sheep talisman?" she asked trotting along.  
  
"Yes," answered Jenna "but I don't know how to use it properly."  
  
"Uncle will do research," Uncle said as he opened the door to his antique shop.  
  
"Uncles antique shop?" Surianna read off of the sign.  
  
"Yes," answered Uncle.  
  
"So are you uncle?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," He responded.  
  
"Then you must be the legendary Jackie Chan!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes I am Jackie Chan," Jackie responded.  
  
They walked inside and Toru came stomping towards them.  
  
"Sensei I have found much information on talisman powers and how to use them," he said.  
  
"That is good Toru," Uncle said walking forwards "come Surianna we must do research."  
  
"Alright," she responded and they led her into a large room filled with books and potions.  
  
She sat down on the floor accompanied by uncle and Toru. Uncle suddenly thwacked her over the head.  
  
"Ow what was that for?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Just making sure you do not have dark chi on you," he responded, "now I will begin to make chi magic."  
  
Toru gave him several books and papers. He began to read them vigorously.  
  
"Toru you are a very good apprentice!" he suddenly yelled, "you have found a chi spell to reveal and bring forth her talisman power."  
  
He suddenly began mixing many ingredients together into a pot. He stirred them vigorously then added a drop of something green. The potion suddenly sent a cloud of white smoke up into the air. It formed into the shape of a talisman with fine detailing of a sheep etched in the center. Suddenly Surianna's forehead started to burn and she screamed in pain. The pain subsided and she was left weak and breathing hard.  
  
"Ah I see," said Uncle mysteriously "you have the sheep talisman and now it's powers are bringing themselves forth."  
  
Surianna felt her forehead and looked at her hand. It has blood on it. Suddenly her forehead stung and she felt it again. The blood was gone. She looked in the mirror conveniently positioned to her right and saw the Chinese symbol for the sheep was positioned in the center of her forehead. She gasped then felt herself go limp. She opened her eyes to find herself staring down at her body. She knew what was happening, she was using her power. Maybe she could find Jamie! She flew speedily out of the shop and quickly to the water tower. She followed the direction she had seen Jamie and Garet head off in. She found herself flying over many houses and buildings. She then saw a warehouse with a strange symbol on the top. She did not recognize the symbol and immediately flew in to check it out. She found herself flying down what had to be and elevator corridor. She was about to make it through the door when she felt herself being pulled back. She struggled to go inside but went flying backwards. She suddenly opened her eyes and found herself back inside the shop.  
  
"Who brought me back?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Me," Uncle answered, "I need you to be awake."  
  
Surianna growled then felt something furry touching her head behind her ears. She reached up and tried to pull it away. That hurt! She felt what it was. It was her ear! She gasped and jumped up.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed feeling that both of her ears were wooly.  
  
"You are beginning to evolve," Uncle said looking at her "the sheep talisman is unleashing its true powers apon you so you must transform yourself into another state to handle the power."  
  
"You mean I'm going to turn into a sheep?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No," answered Uncle "just a sheep human."  
  
"A sheep human?!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes you will begin to take the appearance of a sheep but you will not fully complete the process so you will just have a few traits of the sheep," Uncle explained.  
  
"Well now I know why Jamie had fangs," she sighed "this stinks!" 


	6. Oh, Garet

Jamie awoke refreshed and regenerated. She stood up and swished her tail back and forth. She then.... TAIL?  
  
"What the?!" She gasped staring at the long and large snake tail that had sprouted from her behind.  
  
"You continued to evolve through the night," Garet said from leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Jamie looked at him and almost jumped with surprise. His skin was green patterned and scaly. She looked in the mirror and found that hers were too. With closer inspection she also found that her eyes had never looked more conniving and evil. Her pupils were reduced to a mere strip of eye. She could still see perfectly though. She stuck her tongue out at the mirror and was shocked to find it was forked. She gasped and jumped back. Garet walked over to her and stared over her shoulder.  
  
"You look beautiful considering your changes," he said reaching down and holding her hands.  
  
"Thank you," she responded finding it quite strange to have her tongue flick in and out of her mouth.  
  
"We should go down to the training hall," he said smiling "we have to train you so that your appearance does not change anymore."  
  
"Alright," she sighed.  
  
He led her along holding her hand and they walked through many large and small doors holding many treasures and paintings. They quickly arrived inside a large hall with close to nothing filling it. Garet led her over to a box and pulled out a long cloth.  
  
"What is that for?" asked Jamie.  
  
"It is for your eyes," he said and he fit it over her eyes then tied it at the back.  
  
"Why?" asked Jamie as he tied it.  
  
"We must heighten your senses so that you do not need your eyes to see," he responded.  
  
"Alright," she answered, "where are you?"  
  
He kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Right here," he answered and pulled her along into the middle of the room "now I want you to catch me. I won't give you any advantages or else you won't be able to do it properly. Now go."  
  
He let go of her hand and she heard him rustling about. She listened intently then followed the noises. He tapped her on the back then jumped up and behind her again. She felt the air in front of her knowing that he had just been there.  
  
"I will talk as I run," he said his voice wavering as he ran around her "try and catch me."  
  
Jamie lunged forwards knowingly towards him. He jumped up and out of the way. Jamie twisted around then ran forwards.  
  
"Oh Garet I don't think I can do this," Jamie said uselessly waving her head back and forth.  
  
"Just concentrate on your heart not your eyes," he said.  
  
Jamie concentrated on finding Garet. Suddenly a small pendulum image appeared in her mind. It stood completely still. Then suddenly it flew backwards and Jamie whirled around then grabbed Garet out of mid-jump. He fell to the ground landing cat-like on his feet.  
  
"Ah I see you have the pendulum gift," he said smiling "you see all the talismans do different things and have different gifts. There are three possible gifts to have. The pendulum, the fire ball or the energy drain."  
  
"Energy drain?" asked Jamie pulling up her blindfold.  
  
"The ability to drain energy from weaker opponents," he answered.  
  
Jamie stomach rumbled and she blushed profously.  
  
"I am starving," she said looking at the floor innocently.  
  
"Well we will have to fix that now won't we?" He answered smiling.  
  
He held out his hand and Jamie gladly took it. They walked silently out of the room and towards a giant hallway. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Jackie!" Yelled Uncle.  
  
Jackie huffed then walked over to uncle.  
  
"Yes Uncle?" he asked.  
  
"Need more green tea!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes Uncle," responded Jackie picking up the teapot and pouring tea into Uncle's cup.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Uncle said sipping his tea.  
  
Surianna walked in yawning. Everyone was staring at her. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow. She looked at herself. She had wings! Large wooly fluffy sparkly wings!  
  
"Does this mean I have to shave my wings?" Asked Surianna feeling them.  
  
"Um...no," Uncle responded.  
  
Jade walked in behind Surianna's. She was rubbing her eye and yawning. She suddenly caught sight of Surianna's wings and suddenly snapped to attention. She jumped onto Surianna's back and held on tightly.  
  
"Can I have a ride?" asked Jade in wonder.  
  
"NO!" Surianna yelled shaking Jade off "1 your to heavy 2 I'm to lazy."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?!" exclaimed Jade.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Surianna yelled "well maybe a bit bulgy."  
  
"Hey!" Jade yelled "I'll have you know it's pure muscle!"  
  
"Yeah and pigs fly on Venus," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Jade.  
  
"Oh nothing," responded Surianna.  
  
"That is enough!" Jackie said standing between them.  
  
"This is none for your business!" They yelled.  
  
Jackie shrank back in fear of what they had started and hoped they would course their language. Suddenly Surianna and Jade started yelling at each other.  
  
"I"M NOT FAT!" Yelled Jade.  
  
"NO YOUR BULDGY!" Yelled Surianna.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Yelled Jade back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile....  
  
Jamie sat on her bed after eating some sandwiches. Watching her tongue flick in and out. In and out, in and out, in and out. She still couldn't get used to it. Garet walked inside and she stopped then blushed.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Asked Jamie.  
  
"Actually the door was open," he responded.  
  
"Oh," Jamie said.  
  
Garet smiled then sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I'm bored," Jamie said.  
  
"Well I don't know what we could do," he said staring into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know either," she responded smiling while staring at him.  
  
"Well we could always train some more," he said moving closer to her.  
  
"I don't think..." He suddenly leaned closer and kissed her.  
  
She closed her eyes and he pushed her backwards until she was lying on the bed. He pressed against her and held her head gently. He kissed more heatedly and smiled. He slowly drew away and stared at Jamie for a while. She stared back at him feeling much more comfortable in that position than she would have thought.  
  
"Garet this can't happen," she finally blurted biting her lip "I'm supposed to be the good guy and I'm supposed to defeat you or your supposed to defeat me. We can't fall in love."  
  
"But I've already fallen in love with you," he responded smiling "madly in love."  
  
"Oh Garet," she sighed staring at him pleadingly.  
  
What was she going to do? She was supposed to be the one destined to defeat Garet and she was in his bedroom kissing with him!  
  
"Don't think about it that way," he said staring at her.  
  
Oh how she loved it when he was staring at her like that. Those beautiful eyes sparkling down into her. She could almost faint.  
  
"Think about it as how we negotiate," he said and he began kissing her again.  
  
He pushed her head onto the pillow and lay down on top of her. She smiled as he kissed her. His tongue entered her and began feeling seductively inside her. He pressed himself against her and began kissing more heatedly. She responded and he smiled. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Garet moved away from Jamie and looked at the door loathingly.  
  
"Hold on for a moment," he said staring at her affectionately.  
  
"Alright," she responded sweetly.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the door. He almost ripped it open and answered gruffly.  
  
"What is it?" He demanded.  
  
"We have infiltration in the landing," the rather portly man at the door responded "someone has entered the building sir."  
  
Garet sighed in anger and looked back up at the man.  
  
"Can't you handle it?" He asked gritting his teeth "I'm sort of busy here."  
  
"We need your to help sir," he responded, "they need your help in the surveillance room."  
  
"Fine but it better be quick," he growled walking past the man.  
  
The man suddenly walked inside and closed the door then locked it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Jamie angrily.  
  
"Jamie it's me!" Jackie said coming out of his disguise.  
  
"And me!" Jade exclaimed coming out from under the trench coat.  
  
"I really didn't need saving," Jamie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What were you and Garet so busy doing?" asked Jade raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing of your concern!" Jamie exclaimed blushing.  
  
"Keep it down!" Hissed Jackie "ok we need to find a way out of here."  
  
"There's a window in the bathroom," Jamie said pointing towards the only other door in the room.  
  
"Good we better hurry before Garet comes back," Jackie said.  
  
"But I want to stay with Garet!" Jamie whined.  
  
Jade and Jackie looked at her surprised.  
  
"Are you falling in love with Garet?" She asked her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Yes," Jamie responded simply.  
  
"You can't fall in the love with the person your suppose to defeat Jamie!" Groaned Jackie.  
  
"I know," she whined "but..."  
  
"No buts!" Jackie said grabbing her "we have to leave now!"  
  
Jackie ran into the bathroom and kicked open the large window. He backed up a bit than ran forwards with Jade on his back and jumped out into the air. They landed in an alleyway. Jackie ran forwards then stopped and put Jamie down.  
  
"All right Surianna come out now!" he hollered.  
  
Surianna came out from behind a dumpster and grabbed Jamie.  
  
"This flight is a one way trip!" She yelled and flapped her wings.  
  
They took off into the air and were soaring towards Uncle's antique shop before Jamie could utter a word of protest. 


	7. So confused

Jamie began to struggle against Surianna's grip. She didn't want to be taken away from Garet! Jenna began to shake with the effort it took to hold on to Jamie and almost dropped her.  
  
"What are you struggling for?" asked Jenna angrily.  
  
"I don't want to be taken away from Garet!" Jamie yelled back.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Jenna dropping Jamie.  
  
Jamie fell downwards screaming. She prepared for impact when she felt an immense pain in her back. She felt something grow and instantly she began to slow and glide down to the ground. She went unconscious as soon as she hit. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "YOU WHAT!" Yelled Captain Black.  
  
"Dropped Jamie by accident and couldn't find her," responded Surianna.  
  
Captain Black hit himself on the forehead. Great! Now he would have to help find Jamie as well as the rest of the talisman people! Just peachy!  
  
"I suggest we find Jamie quickly for I fear she is in great danger," uncle said.  
  
"I'll have all my best agents out looking for her!" Captain Black offered.  
  
"Thank you," Uncle responded. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jamie came back into consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and found that all her surroundings were blurred as if shrouded in a mist. It seemed as though it was dark all around her. She tried to sit up but found that something was holding her back.  
  
"Oh my head," she groaned as it throbbed with pain.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake," responded a voice beside her.  
  
She looked in the direction he was but she couldn't see him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked groggily.  
  
"They call me many things," he responded "Thief, murderer, Lord of Darkness, but you can call me Arendil."  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked unsure of what she was asking.  
  
"You are here because I'm using you to blackmail Garet," he responded.  
  
Garet?! That snapped her into attention. The haze seemed to disappear and she could see again. This man had white hair and an evil look apon his face, though he didn't look any older than her, maybe a year or two. He was wearing all black. Jamie could barely make out his appearance over the darkness surrounding him. There seemed to be a small light that made the room bright enough for her to see.  
  
"Why do you want to blackmail Garet?" She asked.  
  
"Because he has something I want," he responded.  
  
"And that would be?" Asked Jamie.  
  
"The diamond he stole from me," he responded.  
  
"Why would Garet steal your diamond?" asked Jamie curiously.  
  
"Because it has magical properties," he responded "he said something about it being able to transfer powers."  
  
"Hmm," Jamie whispered to herself.  
  
"Don't you get any ideas!" Yelled Arendil.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," she responded.  
  
She already had one.  
  
"I think you would make a great slave," he said grinning at her maliciously "have you do all the dirty work and bring home the goods then torture you until you scream."  
  
"Then you wouldn't have me to use as blackmail," she retorted.  
  
"That's true," he responded "but then I couldn't listen to you scream pitifully as I cut you."  
  
"Evil!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Evil yes," he responded "but powerful."  
  
"You don't know the meaning of power!" Jamie growled.  
  
She snarled at him and he merely smiled an amused smile. Jamie looked back down at the ropes.  
  
"There is one fatal flaw in your plans," Jamie said smiling.  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked angrily.  
  
"You didn't tie my wings," she responded.  
  
Wings extended from her back and she flapped them powerfully. She flew a few feet then cut the rope with her fangs and it fell uselessly to the ground.  
  
"Now behold real power!" She yelled.  
  
A wind seemed to gust around the room and Jamie was the center of the storm. Her eyes glazed over and glowed yellow. She put her hands over her head and began to charge a giant green flaming fireball. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small car. She brought it backwards then forced it forwards. It flew towards Arendil with a deadly aim. He extended one hand and it seemed to disappear into his palm.  
  
"You have one flaw in your plans as well!" He yelled "you underestimated my power!"  
  
Something whizzed through the air and Jamie felt a jab in her neck. She felt her neck and a small piece of metal was hanging out. A dart! Suddenly the world began to spin around her as she fell limp to the ground. As she hit her wings draped over her and she lost consciousness. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "How are we going to find her?" asked Surianna pacing back and forth "uncle can you hurry up with that locator spell?!"  
  
Uncle thwacked her on the head.  
  
"Ow!" she yelled.  
  
"You must not rush chi spell!" Uncle said, "It will take some time."  
  
"I just hope that Jamie has enough time left," Captain Black said "or we will be out of a talisman."  
  
Just then an agent came running in and over to Captain Black. He stopped in front of him and was panting.  
  
"What is it agent?" asked Captain Black.  
  
"I am here to tell you the report on finding Jamie," he said "and I am sorry to say but there is no sign of her in the area where she fell, sir."  
  
"Very well then," Captain Black sighed "just keep searching."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The agent said running back out of the building.  
  
"What has she gotten herself into this time?" Captain Black whispered to himself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohhh," groaned a semi conscious Jamie.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked around dully. Where was she? Oh yeah, the stupid warehouse. She sat up and felt herself rocking from side to side in dizziness. She seemed to be in a cage now. There were bars all around her, not that she could really see them anyways.  
  
"So your awake," Arendil said from beside her cage.  
  
"Yeah," she said feeling like she was drunk "who are you?"  
  
"Arendil," he growled.  
  
"Oh," she responded "who am I?"  
  
"Jamie," he answered.  
  
"I guess I should have known that right?" she said still swaying back and forth.  
  
"Right," he responded.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked feeling a little woozy.  
  
"Because your..." he carefully rethought his decision of what to tell her "because you are my slave."  
  
"Oh I am?" She responded still swaying back and forth "well I guess that's why I'm in a cage then."  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"I know this may sound strange but I can't seem to remember anything," she said smiling a drunken smile.  
  
"You have short term memory loss," he said quickly.  
  
"Ok," she responded.  
  
"I'll just let you out now," he said opening the cage and Jamie stood up.  
  
"What do I do?" She asked still slightly swaying.  
  
"Go talk with Roy," he responded.  
  
"Alright," she said smiling "wait who's Roy?"  
  
"That man over there," responded Arendil.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
Jamie walked (well rather hobbled or waddled) over to Roy. He looked like one of the bounty hunters off of Star Wars, you know Jango Fett.  
  
"Are you Roy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he responded.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling lopsidedly.  
  
"Why did you send her over to me?!" asked Roy angrily at Arendil.  
  
"Just talk with her or something," he repeated, "keep her entertained. She will believe anything you tell her so just do something with her."  
  
"I will not believe anything he tells me!" She said still swaying back and forth.  
  
"Dragons are real," Roy said.  
  
"Cool!" Jamie said smiling.  
  
"I see your point," Roy said looking back at Arendil "the dart must have had a funny effect on her mind."  
  
"Does it wear off?" asked Arendil.  
  
"Yes," responded Roy.  
  
"Well keep her entertained until her memory comes back," he said "then tie her up and put her back in the cage."  
  
"Fine but your paying me extra for this," he said looking back at Jamie "a lot extra."  
  
"The only thing I can't remember really is who I am," she said swaying "I can remember everything else though."  
  
"Do you remember a guy named Garet?" asked Roy.  
  
"No," she responded.  
  
"Well then we'll get along well," he said "now follow me."  
  
"Okay," she responded.  
  
Roy led her out of the warehouse and into the sunlight. It shone brightly in Jamie's eyes and she had to squint for a while. He led her into another warehouse. This one was full of pillows.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Jamie curiously.  
  
"Sit down," responded Roy.  
  
Jamie did as she was told and found a comfy pillow to sit on. Roy sat across from her and took off his helmet. He had black hair and a stern face.  
  
"Jamie," he said although his voice was completely different without the helmet "my name is Deragu and I'm here to save you."  
  
"Save me?" she asked still swaying back and forth "aren't I Arendil's slave?"  
  
"No," responded Deragu "you aren't."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Here drink this," he responded giving her a small cup.  
  
"Why thank you I love tea," she responded.  
  
She drank out of the cup until it was empty and instantly felt memories rushing back. She remembered everything instantly and dropped the cup. It shattered uselessly on the floor.  
  
"We have to get out of here," she said suddenly serious.  
  
"Why?" asked Deragu.  
  
"Because he's coming," she responded looking towards the door "I sense him."  
  
"How can you sense him?" asked Deragu.  
  
"Don't ask questions let's just go!" She whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine," he said standing up.  
  
Jamie brought out her wings effortlessly. How she learned to use them she supposed she would never know. Deragu turned on his jetpack and took off. Jamie followed him closely. They flew farther and farther away from the warehouse. Little did they know what awaited them ahead. 


	8. Everything's Different

Oh my gosh did I totally forget to tell the readers or what! *Looks at the readers* I forgot to tell you how old they were! It's now 2008 and Jade is 18 along with the rest of the gang, well except for Uncle and Toru and Jackie and Captain Black who's ages I don't know. Anyways read on! ************************************************ They continued to fly towards Garet's hideout when Captain Black's helicopter cut off their escape.  
  
"Jamie get in this helicopter now!" Captain Black yelled through a loudspeaker.  
  
"I..." Jamie began but her eyes went wide and she started falling limply to the ground.  
  
Suddenly Arendil came out of nowhere and caught her in his arms. He flew back up to level with the helicopter.  
  
"She is mine and you will not interfere!" He yelled putting his hand in front of him and charging up and energy blast in his fist "good bye."  
  
The blast shot with amazing speed towards the helicopter. Electricity ran through the green ball of energy as it smashed into the helicopter and exploded. There was smoke all around where the helicopter had been. Arendil smiled then frowned suddenly. As the smoke cleared an image remained. A girl was flying between him and the helicopter. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The helicopter came back into view as the smoke parted. The girl had a straight face showing no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Arendil slightly annoyed.  
  
"Megan," she answered and disappeared.  
  
"What the?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Don't trust your eyes," said a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around and there was no one there. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.  
  
"You cannot catch me," He twirled around again only to face thin air "if you cannot see me."  
  
"Where are you!" he yelled, "Come out of face me!"  
  
"Fine," she responded from behind him.  
  
He turned around only to be facing a large basketball heading straight for him. His eyes opened wide with surprise and he dodged the ball.  
  
"You cannot catch me off guard that easily!" he growled.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked.  
  
He suddenly felt a large amount of pain in the back of his head. He growled menacingly then turned around. He was face to face with Megan. She smiled.  
  
"You don't stand a chance," she said.  
  
She kicked at him and he ducked. She had disappeared again. He growled angrily and felt Jamie being pulled out of his arms.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
Megan now had Jamie and she quickly flew over to the helicopter and placed her inside.  
  
"Go now and be quick!" She yelled at Captain Black.  
  
"But what about..." he started.  
  
"No buts get out of here!" Megan yelled turning back to Arendil "he's mine. Deragu guard the helicopter!"  
  
Deragu followed orders and he followed as the helicopter flew away. Arendil started racing for the helicopter but Megan grabbed his foot.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked then swung and threw him farther back "I should think not!"  
  
"Get out of my way little girl!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"You have to get through me to get past me!" she retorted.  
  
He smirked angrily.  
  
"So be it,"  
  
He started to charge an energy ball (which by the way does not mean he has a talisman, it merely means that he is a bad guy with lots and lots of power). Megan disappeared from his view but he kept charging. She appeared behind him and pulled her hand back ready to punch him when he hurtled the ball towards the earth.  
  
"Save the world now little girl!" He laughed.  
  
Megan raced towards the energy. It was strong enough to destroy the world! She frantically landed on the ground below it the pushed off with her foot and went hurtling towards it. She summoned her energy drain power and absorbed some of the energy but it was not enough. It crashed into her and exploded. She was thrown to the ground and smashed into the sidewalk unconscious. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jamie groggily opened her eyes. What had happened? One minute she was flying then she just blanked out. Her eyes were a bit fuzzy but the room came into focus within seconds and she found that she was on a bed. She seemed to be in a small room with many beds in it. She stood up and walked towards the door. It opened before she got there.  
  
"Ah Jamie your awake!" Captain Black said then his smile faded "what did you think you were doing!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jamie angrily.  
  
"You were struggling against Surianna!" He growled.  
  
"I didn't want to leave Garet!" She growled back.  
  
Captain Black stared at her angrily.  
  
"Whose side are you on!?" He yelled.  
  
"Both!" She yelled back.  
  
"You can't be on both sides!" Captain Black yelled.  
  
"What did Garet do to make you so angry at him!" She yelled back.  
  
"Garet is trying to collect the talisman powers so he can control the world!" Captain Black yelled.  
  
Jamie stared at him for a second confused. He had to be lying! Why would Garet want to control the world? But what if he wasn't lying? Jamie clenched her teeth in anger and confusion.  
  
"Why would he want to do that?" she asked.  
  
"You and him share powers," Captain Black explained, "no matter how much more powerful he gets you will always match him. You and him will always be equal. If he gets you on his side he will have no one to worry about and he will take over easily. Don't you see? He's using you!"  
  
"He is not!" Jamie protested.  
  
Captain Black clenched his teeth angrily. What did it take to get through to this girl?! He lowered his eyes.  
  
"You have never done anything to Jackie or his friends and I have reason to trust you, but I also have reason to be suspicious of you, so do not brake the trust I have in you," he said "welcome to section thirteen agent 18."  
  
Jamie blinked for a couple of seconds then smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she responded hugging Captain Black.  
  
Captain Black slowly hugged Jamie back.  
  
"Yeah," he said uncertainly, "um now go out there and start training."  
  
She let go of him and rushed off into section thirteen. A guy about her age walked towards her.  
  
"Are you Jamie?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Your wanted at the antique shop," he said "but first put on your suit."  
  
He handed her some clothes and she looked at them happily. It was a black jacket with black jeans that had a small chain hanging from them, long black boots and a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
"Thanks," she said and walked away.  
  
She carried her clothes all the way to antique shop. She then walked inside and everyone looked up at her.  
  
"Ah I see you are better," Jackie said, "Welcome to the antique shop."  
  
"Where's Surianna?" Jamie asked.  
  
"She's in the bedroom changing into her suit," Jackie answered, "I suggest you do the same."  
  
Jamie nodded her head and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Surianna was staring at herself in the mirror with her suit on. Jamie coughed to get her attention. Surianna turned around and a smile dawned apon her face.  
  
"Jamie your back!" She said gleefully.  
  
"Yep," Jamie answered.  
  
"Well I'm going to go downstairs and makes some tea," she said, "You should dress into your suit."  
  
Jamie nodded as Jenna walked out and closed the door behind her. Jamie locked the door and stared at her suit. Something didn't feel right. All of a sudden she's an agent after Captain Black had not trusted her. She had been thankful at first but suspicion aroused after she really thought about what she had done for Jackie. It wasn't all that much. She started to check the suit over and found a small piece of metal expertly tucked beneath the collar of her jacket. Pulling it out she examined it. The little piece of metal had something written on it. Tracker. She frowned. So he had put a tracking device on her suit so maybe she would lead him to Garet, clever but not clever enough. She then smiled. She knew what she would do with this. She quickly suited up and walked downstairs. A small dog barked at her.  
  
"Scruffy come here!" Jade called the dog.  
  
"No it's ok," Jamie said kneeling down towards the dog.  
  
She stroked him behind the ear and he relaxed. She slipped the piece of metal into his fur. She smiled then walked away to find Surianna. The antique shop wasn't especially big but it had a lot of interesting things in it. One of the vases caught her eye. She walked over to it. There was an inscription on the side. She picked it up then tilted it sideways.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Uncle said running over.  
  
"Maro nar Tay for ga'ar ye( cargla sorra tair," she read.  
  
"You can read that?" asked Jackie now standing beside Uncle.  
  
"That is ancient Trawin writing," Jamie said examining it "where did you get this from?"  
  
"I found it in the ruins in Mexico," Jackie answered.  
  
"That explains it," Jamie said "it says 'the sun shines eternal light apon the ruins of the ancient fight'" she carefully rotated the vase "'the darkness holds no power here for great treasures of the light are near. No evil shall touch the gold, it is only for the rightful heir to hold.'"  
  
"Wow," Jade said walking over to Jamie "how can you read that?"  
  
"I don't know," Jamie answered "but we used to have a vase just like this back at our house. I could read that one too. It told about the past of the Trawin's."  
  
"You would make a great archeologist," Jackie pointed out.  
  
"Not," Jamie answered smiling "archeology isn't a job I would do."  
  
"Your right about that!" Jade said "high five!"  
  
Jamie and Jade slapped hands. Jackie sighed and Uncle stayed focused on Jamie.  
  
"There is something familiar about that girl," he said to himself "something I should look into." 


	9. Alan

Jamie found herself helping out Uncle to create a locator spell. The cauldron in front of her bubbled and sizzled as she sat on the floor trying to read one of the spell books without falling asleep. She just began to drift off when Jade yelled.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
Snapping back into attention she ran over to Jade to see what she had found.  
  
"Right here see!" Jade exclaimed pointing to a page. "'Talisman Power Locator Spell!'"  
  
"That's pretty specific," Jamie commented.  
  
"The chi wizards prepared for all outcomes of battles," Uncle explained.  
  
"Cool," Jamie said staring at the book. "But where are we going to get the ingredients for this? Bat wings! Tiger claw! Where will we find this stuff?"  
  
Uncle smacked Jamie with his fingers.  
  
"A chi wizard is always prepared!" Uncle said "All the ingredients for the spells are kept on my shelf!"  
  
Jamie rubbed her forehead angrily. Where did that crazy old man get the idea that he could hit people like that? It was more than annoying it was aggravating!  
  
"Jackie!" Uncle yelled, "bring me my tea!"  
  
"Yes Uncle," Jackie answered walking in holding a tray with tea on it.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Uncle said.  
  
He picked up a cup and took a sip. The look on his face was priceless as he spit it out onto the floor.  
  
"You call this tea!" Uncle complained.  
  
"Um...Yes," answered Jackie.  
  
"Get Tohru to make tea!" Uncle yelled.  
  
"Yes Uncle," Jackie sighed.  
  
"Now I will begin to make chi spell," Uncle said sitting down and taking the book from Jade "both of you leave so I can concentrate."  
  
Jamie shrugged and walked out with Jade. Noticing that Jade had grabbed a couple of books she followed her to her room.  
  
"What are you doing with those books?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I'm going to read up on chi spells and dark chi wizards," Jade answered "want to help me?"  
  
"Sure," Jamie replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
She grabbed a book and began to read. The pages were frail and old but the words didn't fade off the paper from age. The first page was about ancient Egyptians. They were the greatest chi wizards in history and without them modern chi would be nothing. Flipping the page she stopped and looked at the signs of the zodiac. It was a chart and had all the signs on it, dog, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ox, tiger, rat, rooster, pig, monkey and sheep. There were pictures of animals and small stones with animal carvings on them.  
  
"Wow," Jade said looking at her book.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It says that some people were shap shifters and didn't even know it!" Jade explained, "all they had to do was concentrate on a form then they could have changed into anything!"  
  
"Cool," Jamie replied.  
  
"Don't you see!" Jade exclaimed, "We could be shape shifters!"  
  
"I don't think so," Jamie answered.  
  
"Oh come on just try!" Jade pleaded.  
  
"Ok I'll try," Jamie sighed "but you have to try too."  
  
"Ok," Jade said "on three. One...Two...Three!"  
  
Jamie concentrated on turning into an eagle. After about a minute she gave up.  
  
"I don't think were shape shifters," Jamie laughed.  
  
Jade had her eyes tightly closed and opened them again.  
  
"I guess...Whoa!" Jade exclaimed looking at Jamie.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Your normal again!" she said smiling.  
  
"I am?" asked Jamie standing up and looking into a mirror on the dresser.  
  
Sure enough she was back to her normal self and the snakeskin, tail, wings and snake tongue were gone. The only problem was that her fangs still remained making her look like a vampire.  
  
"Well that's weird," Jamie said.  
  
"I guess you just had to concentrate to change your appearance," Jade said "it's not exactly a shape shifter but it's still cool."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said shrugging "you find anything else interesting in that book, tell me."  
  
"Alright," Jade said. "But I did find..."  
  
"Aiiiiyyyyaaa!" Uncle yelled drowning out Jade's words.  
  
"What now?" Jamie growled angrily.  
  
"I don't know but we had better find out," Jade replied.  
  
They both dashed down the hall and back into the room where Uncle was. Instead of just Uncle there was Ratso, Finn and Chou. Surianna came rushing in behind Jamie.  
  
"Hey look it's Jamie!" Ratso said excitedly "hi Jamie!"  
  
"You dolt!" Finn said hitting him over the head "Were supposed to look fierce!"  
  
"Forget about looking fierce lets just grab her before Chan gets here," Chou pointed out.  
  
"Good plan," Finn said.  
  
They ran towards Jamie just as Jackie came through the doorway.  
  
"Chan!" Finn exclaimed.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Chou.  
  
"We use our new weapons that's what!" Finn yelled bringing out a large glowing sword.  
  
"Yeah!" Ratso agreed bringing out a giant axe.  
  
"You don't stand a chance Chan!" Exclaimed Chou bringing out a large stick "hey what gives!"  
  
"You picked it!" Finn said.  
  
"Yeah well I thought it did something!" He complained then stared at the stick "hmm what does this button do."  
  
The end of the stick was suddenly lined with razor sharp daggers.  
  
"That's more like it!" Chou grinned.  
  
They all struck a fighting pose. Uncle walked closer and blew some green dust at them. They suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I created a new protection spell," Uncle said "Jackie help me spread it around the shop!"  
  
"Yes Uncle," Jackie sighed.  
  
"Jamie here," Uncle said handing her small marble with smoke swirling inside.  
  
It began to glow and shine.  
  
"It shines when a talisman person is near," Uncle explained "it shines white for a talisman person that I have put good chi on and shines green for a talisman person that I haven't, it will begin to flash when you have found the talisman person."  
  
"Thank you," Jamie said nodding.  
  
Jamie, Jade and Surianna walked out of the room and into the main part of the antique shop.  
  
"Jamie how come you don't look like a snake anymore?" asked Surianna.  
  
"I just concentrated and I changed back to normal," Jamie replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I think you need to concentrate a bit more because you look like a vampire!" Surianna giggled.  
  
Jamie laughed and concentrated on retracting her fangs. This time she felt them retracting into her gums. Surianna concentrated and her wooly wings disappeared along with her tail and sheep ears.  
  
"There now were normal people!" Jamie smiled.  
  
"I wonder if Megan knows how to do that," Surianna pondered.  
  
"Who's Megan?" asked Jamie.  
  
"She's only the girl that saved your life!" Surianna exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," Jamie replied "so where is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Surianna shrugged.  
  
"Well we can find her with this!" Jamie said holding up the marble.  
  
"A small marble?" Surianna said sarcastically.  
  
"Not just a small marble!" Jamie said smiling "Uncle enchanted it with chi magic so we can find to talisman people."  
  
"Ok," Surianna replied, "lets get finding then!"  
  
"Just the three of us," Jamie whispered, "I don't want to take Jackie or Uncle along."  
  
"But without Jackie we won't be able to get rid of bad guys!" Jade complained.  
  
"He'll just slow us down!" Jamie answered, "He can't fly!"  
  
"Neither can I!" Jade said grumpily.  
  
"Well we can carry you," Jamie said "Jackie is too big to carry."  
  
"Ok but we had better go before they stop us," Jade said hastily.  
  
"Good idea," Jamie answered.  
  
They quickly ran towards the door when Jackie walked in front of them.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked.  
  
"Were going to find the next talisman power," Surianna said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he said.  
  
"But you can't fly and we can't carry you!" Jamie complained.  
  
"Then we will walk," Jackie answered "but you are not leaving without me."  
  
Jamie sighed defeated.  
  
"Alright," she replied.  
  
"Good," Jackie said, "now lets first decide where we're going."  
  
"How about I fly around the city and if the marble glows green I'll come back and lead you there?" Jamie asked.  
  
"All right but don't get in a fight and take Surianna with you," Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah!" Surianna said smiling.  
  
"Ok come on let's go!" Jamie said.  
  
She brought out her wings and flew into the air accompanied by Surianna. They soared over the city and Jamie kept a watchful eye on the marble. It began to glow green as they passed over some newly made houses.  
  
"Lets fly lower," Jamie yelled over the noise of the wind.  
  
"Good idea!" Surianna replied.  
  
They flew to the ground and got a good view of the house.  
  
"Well that's the place," Jamie said. "Lets go back and get Jackie."  
  
"Ok," Surianna said nodding.  
  
They made haste of flying back to the shop and they walked inside.  
  
"Where's Jackie?" asked Surianna looking in all directions.  
  
"He was told to go investigate some things in a nearby warehouse," Jade informed them. "I guess it's just us!"  
  
Jade smiled mischievously making Jamie wonder just how coincidental Jackie's being called out had been. Shrugging her shoulders they walked outside.  
  
"Well Jade I'll give you a ride," Jamie offered.  
  
"No thanks I want to ride on Surianna," Jade said smiling. "She's fluffier."  
  
Surianna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright then hop on," she said.  
  
Jade climbed onto Surianna's back and they flew quickly back to the spot they had been before.  
  
"Here we are," Jamie said pointing to the door of the house. "This is the place. Surianna and I had better retract our wings first."  
  
They retracted their wings then walked up to the door with Jamie in front Jade beside her and Surianna at the back. Jamie rang the doorbell. A young man looked through the small hole to see who had come.  
  
"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hi may we come in please?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Just a second," he responded.  
  
Jamie heard footsteps and a door open.  
  
"Alan what kind of people have you been talking to lately?" Jamie overheard.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Alan.  
  
"Because there are three girls outside the door asking to come in," he answered back.  
  
"What?!" Alan exclaimed.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the hall as Alan came to the door. He too looked through the eyehole then gasped. He walked back over to his friend.  
  
"I want dibs on the one wearing pink," his friend said.  
  
Jamie noticed Surianna blush.  
  
"That isn't funny!" Alan exclaimed. "I don't know who they are! Just get rid of them, Kirby!"  
  
"But she's so cute!" Kirby complained.  
  
"Fine invite them in," Alan sighed.  
  
Again footsteps echoed through the hallway and the door opened this time.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," he apologized. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," Jamie said nodding.  
  
"Thanks," Jade said walking in.  
  
Surianna just tried to stay out of Kirby's view. They were ushered into the living room and they all sat down on the couches.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Kirby asked Surianna.  
  
Again she blushed and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well...uh...you see it's...um...like," she stuttered.  
  
Kirby cocked his eyebrow. Jamie withdrew the marble from her pocket.  
  
"Could you hold this for a second?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
She placed it in the palm of his hand and the marble stayed the same.  
  
"This charm is supposed to change color according to your mood," she lied. "I bought it at a very cheap price so I guess I didn't really expect it to work."  
  
She sighed as if exasperated but really in relief.  
  
"Where is that other guy that you were talking to?" she asked.  
  
"He's kinda shy," Kirby said then blushed. "You didn't hear what we were saying did you?"  
  
"No," Jamie responded innocently.  
  
"Well he'll be on the computer if you need him," he said relieved.  
  
Jamie walked into the other room to see a guy about her age sitting at the computer watching the screen.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
Alan almost jumped as he realized someone was in the room.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Could you hold this for me for a second?" asked Jamie handing him the marble.  
  
"Sure," Alan said.  
  
As soon as the marble touched his skin it shone bright green lighting the room.  
  
"Wow," Alan whispered staring at the marble. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"That is of no importance," Jamie said taking the marble back. "But what is important is that you accompany me to the other room so I can explain our..."  
  
"YOU FOUL CREATURE!" Surianna yelled and a loud smacking noise was heard from the other room.  
  
Jamie sighed. What now? She thought. She and Alan walked into the other room and almost laughed at the scene that met them. Kirby had his hands raised in protection above his head and Surianna stood over him angrily with her hand raised ready to slap him again.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Thank goodness you came in here," Surianna said her face red with anger and embarrassment. "The things he whispered in my ear were horrible and completely nasty!"  
  
Alan glared at Kirby then turned to Surianna.  
  
"I'm sorry for his behavior," Alan apologized. "My roommate doesn't know how to get a date and he won't ever do that again, will you Kirby?"  
  
"I probably will," he answered.  
  
Surianna growled in anger and slapped him again before moving away.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look hot when you're angry?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Surianna yelled.  
  
"If we could just calm down then maybe I could explain something to Alan that we all need to hear," Jamie pointed out. "Alan sit down so I can explain why we are hear and the reason you have to come with us." 


	10. Prison Cell

"WHAT?" yelled Alan after Jamie finished explaining.  
  
"You have a talisman power and you need to come with us to uncles antique shop," She repeated yawning. "I'm getting tired of this! It's time to go!"  
  
"Wait!" yelled Kirby jumping up from his chair. "Can I come to?"  
  
Jenna stared at him loathingly.  
  
"I'm afraid not Kirby," Jamie answered. "And I'm sure we all would appreciate it if you stayed quite about it!"  
  
"Oh no!" Kirby said. "I'm coming or I'll tell everyone!"  
  
"Well I'm sure you have fun in the nuthouse," she responded. "You'll probably be safer there to. So goodbye!"  
  
"What if they come looking for me?" he asked. "Then they would know where Alan went and they would be all over your antique shop!"  
  
Frustration welled up in Jamie's mind almost causing her to loose her cover. Tension ran high in the living room.  
  
"You know what you can do?!" Jamie growled angrily. "You can shove this up your..."  
  
"Ok I think that's enough!" Jade yelled interrupting Jamie. "It's obvious we have to protect Kirby from Garet just in case he comes here searching for Alan."  
  
"Fine," Jamie said taking a few deep breaths. "Fine. We will take him to section thirteen and lock him up!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kirby walking next to Jamie. "I'm not getting locked up by anyone!"  
  
"Then you aren't coming!" Jamie yelled back.  
  
"What makes you think you can run things?!" yelled Kirby.  
  
"I can most likely run things better than you ever could!" Jamie yelled back.  
  
"Yeah you want to prove it?!" Kirby yelled back.  
  
"I think I will run anything I like!" Jamie yelled back. "And that will prove it!"  
  
"I'll call the police and they'll be over here in two minutes if you don't bring me along!" he yelled. "And you can take that and shove it up your..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" A loud voice yelled.  
  
Everyone fell silent again and searched for who had said it. To everyone's surprise Alan walked forwards.  
  
"Let's just take Kirby along and be done with it," he said blushing then added shyly. "Please?"  
  
"Yeah alright," Jamie said.  
  
She took a deep breath and concentrated all of her anger then breathed out feeling her tension and frustration wash over her and disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry I got upset," she apologized.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I yelled," Kirby answered.  
  
"Now that we have that clarified how are we going to get home?" asked Jade.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Well there's only two of you who have wings," Jade answered. "And there's three people to carry."  
  
"Wait a second!" Kirby said. "You have wings? Since when?"  
  
Jamie and Surianna unfurled their wings leaving Kirby and Alan in surprise and astonishment.  
  
"Surianna you can carry..." Jamie started.  
  
"ME!" Kirby interrupted smiling.  
  
"Never in a million years!" Surianna growled.  
  
"Surianna will be carrying Jade," Jamie said ignoring Kirby. "And I will be carrying Kirby and Alan."  
  
Kirby humphed but it went unnoticed. Jamie began to flap her wings but a black van came around the corner and was headed their way.  
  
"Act casual!" Jamie hissed retracting her wings as quickly as possible.  
  
The van drove past slowly then rounded the corner.  
  
"All clear now," she said bringing out her wings. "Let's...."  
  
At that moment a small dart pierced the skin on her neck and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Run," she muttered and fell to the ground.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Her arms were aching and she was barely aware of a small pain in her neck. With a throbbing head she opened her eyes only to find that a blindfold blocked her view. For a moment the memory of her and Garet flashed past her eyes then disappeared.  
  
"Mummf!" she exclaimed but her words were only silenced by a gag.  
  
"Awake are you?" a chilling voice said. "No matter. You are the same amount of threat as you were when you were asleep!"  
  
His cold laugh echoed through the room then immediately stopped when a clicking noise was heard.  
  
"Oriath we have found Garet's hideout and...."  
  
"Silence!" Oriath yelled angrily.  
  
"I apologize sir," the man quickly apologized sounded rather shaky. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I will not tolerate this insubordination!" He raged. "I ordered you to stay out of this room!"  
  
"But..." he whimpered.  
  
"Silence!" Oriath yelled. "It is obvious that you consider yourself higher than me!"  
  
"No!" he yelled in a frightened voice.  
  
"Maybe you would like to join your brother!" spat Oriath. "For was it not me who saved your scrawny neck from the ocean? Was it not me who fed you and did not ask for anything in return?"  
  
"It will not happen again my lord," the man said in a more dignified voice.  
  
"Then leave!" ordered Oriath.  
  
There was another clicking noise and Jamie knew a door had just shut.  
  
"So," said Oriath. "So, so, so."  
  
His tone was agitated and angry.  
  
"You, the holder of the snake talisman power, wish to disappear do you?" he asked.  
  
Jamie barely realized that she had become invisible while Oriath had been yelling. Slowly she became visible again. A cold hand caressed her face and a shiver went down her spine.  
  
"So very weak," Oriath muttered. "So helpless and alone. Like a deer surrounded by hunters you shiver and are frightened."  
  
Anger welled up inside her mind flooding her thoughts. What right did he have to call her weak? She felt his hand jerk away from her face so suddenly that she almost gasped. All the anger and hatred disappeared leaving her breathless and tired. What had he done? Who was this man? Then a single thought came to her although small at first it grew. The crystal Arendil had spoken of. The crystal that could transfer powers! It was all to clear. He wanted to take her powers from her and all of the others then he would be an ultimate power! But what of Garet, had he planned to use the crystal in that way? Had he tried to trick her all along? Isn't that what everyone else had been trying to tell her? A single tear fell down her cheek then dropped to the floor. No matter how much she denied it she knew in her heart that Garet had been a fake all along.  
  
"Do you miss your home?" Oriath sneered. "Are you sad? Do you want your mommy?"  
  
He pressed a finger to her forehead. Searing pain split into her skull and her scream was muffled into the gag. Tears fell from her eyes and her mind began to cloud with anger once again. When his painful touch left her forehead she gasped for air and the anger left her thoughts.  
  
"Where is Garet to save you?" asked Oriath in contempt. "He's hiding and shivering in a corner! As helpless as you are!"  
  
His malicious cold laugh echoed off the walls ringing in her ears.  
  
"I must leave you now," he said. "I'm sure you await my return!"  
  
His laughter again echoed as she heard the familiar click of a door opening and closing. Her mind wandered. Had Garet just used her? Had he planned to all along? A clicking noise was heard again, but in a mere thirty seconds more everything went black.  
  
Awaken sleeping one. You must wake for you are in grave danger! You must wake up! Her thoughts were clouded and uneasy as she slowly came back to consciousness. Who's voice had been talking to her? She opened her eyes then gasped. There was no ground below her for a long way then it ended abruptly with a spiky pit. She tried to scream but her mouth was still gagged. She was securely bound with ropes but that did not comfort her.  
  
"Get her down!" Yelled Oriath. "Bring her here!"  
  
She was quickly grabbed from behind and dragged onto land.  
  
"Well Jamie it seems that Garet has made a deal that I could not refuse," he said as two hands took the sides of her rope and lifted her up. "So do not struggle and everything will go as planned."  
  
A gag was still in her mouth so all she could do was stare. Her captures lifted her up and began pulling her as they followed Oriath. They went through a ravine and back towards the city. They finally reached the outskirts after a long and agonizing trip. Her knees were bleeding and bruised but they kept walking until a warehouse came into view. Oriath stepped through the door and walked inside. Garet and five men were waiting for them.  
  
"Do you have the crystal?" Oriath demanded.  
  
"Do you have her?" Garet demanded back.  
  
They dragged Jamie into view range then threw her to the floor. Garet began to walk over to her when one of the men walked in the way.  
  
"Crystal first," Oriath said.  
  
Garet pulled out a large black diamond the size of his fist and held it in his palm. Several thoughts ran through Jamie's head at once and she began to shake her head. Don't do it Garet! She thought desperately.  
  
"Give her to me first!" he demanded.  
  
"Tell you what," Oriath said as his guard started cracking his fingers. "I'll take the crystal and you!"  
  
The guard threw a punch at Garet, which he easily avoided then he whistled. Garet's men ran forwards yelling and soon became engaged in a fight with the two guards. Jamie tried to wiggle her way out of the ropes but they had made deep bruises and burns in her skin that prevented her form moving without hurting herself. Her eyes clouded with tears and she winced in pain as the ropes dug deeper into her skin. A familiar face came running towards her. Garet! She thought. He nodded as if hearing her thoughts then kneeled down.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked slowly fidgeting with her ropes.  
  
She shook her head no. The pain of her cuts were piercing her thoughts and Garet seemed to wince every time a fresh wave of pain caught on.  
  
"I was hoping that if I traded the crystal with Oriath for you that I could..." His eyes glazed over and his hands stopped moving.  
  
He fell forwards and Jamie noticed a paralysis dart sticking out of his back. She felt an overwhelming urge to close her eyes and sleep but she shook her head quickly. Right in front of her a man wearing a black cloak knelt down towards her. He smiled a malicious grin and again she fell into sleep.  
  
A cold tingling sensation coursed through her body and her eyes opened with a shock. Where was she? The question hung in her mind as she looked around. Apparently she was on the ground. Was her hands still bound? She moved her arms freely and sat up. How long had she been asleep? The thought lingered as she dazedly soaked in her surroundings. She was in a cell, a dungeon of some sort. The walls were made of solid stone bricks and the bars were made of steel. Then she noticed a small bundle of rags in the corner. Carefully and silently she flipped them over. It was Garet. He stirred slowly and opened his eyes. Seeing her looking over him he slowly reached up and caressed her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I couldn't save you."  
  
She held his hand to her cheek with a million questions running through her head that needed answers 


	11. Oriath

How long? How long had they been trapped in this prison? Could it be a day, a week, a month? She knew it had only been a few hours, maybe a day but it felt much longer. Her eyes flitted in all directions looking for something, anything that could help them. So far they found out the cell was protected against magic and various small tools that Garet and she had. Jamie could no longer summon energy blasts; she figured it had something to do with the food. Somehow food was delivered when they were both asleep. They were seldom asleep and hardly ever at the same time so someone had to be watching them. She sat uncomfortably beside the bars of the cell. When, when would they be let out? The question echoed then disappeared as hollow as the hallway outside the cage.  
  
"Jamie it's no use to just stare out the bars," Garet sighed. "No ones coming."  
  
"Well obviously Oriath is trying to keep us alive and there must be a reason for that," Jamie answered.  
  
"To get to the point I don't want to know," Garet responded his head in his hands. "What if he just wants to use us for a stupid plan to capture the talisman powers for himself?"  
  
Jamie shuffled over to Garet and leaned her head against his.  
  
"We'll get out of this alive," Jamie answered. "One way or another."  
  
Garet softly kissed her on the cheek. They sat there together for a long time. Jamie had found out that Garet was only keeping the crystal so Oriath wouldn't find it. He was confused and thought Captain Black was just another thief who wanted to use it for his own benefit. She didn't even care if that was a lie anymore. He had risked his life to save her and she didn't want to doubt him again. Footsteps echoed through the room and off the walls. A man appeared coming around the corner followed by two guards. He sneered at them sitting together.  
  
"Garet you are needed," he said simply. "You will show Oriath how to use the crystal."  
  
Garet stood up and walked over to the bars, his face inches from the man.  
  
"I will do no such thing!" He spat.  
  
The man frowned.  
  
"Guards bring him," he ordered and they unlocked the cage and walked inside.  
  
Now was her chance! Maybe she could escape while they weren't looking. She tried to move her leg but it wouldn't budge. Her head wouldn't move, nothing would move! She could only look around with her eyes. Garet was also held immobile as the guards grabbed him and dragged him out. They locked the door again and Jamie could once again move. She stared in anger at the man who was following behind the guards. Who had made this cell? They couldn't get out the door for if they opened it they wouldn't be able to move. A very clever plan but how could she escape? Long hours passed and she grew more apprehensive as time wore on, she winced and felt pain every once and a while but she didn't know why. Again footsteps rang off the walls. The man reappeared with the two guards but Garet was not with them.  
  
"Hello Jamie," he said looking at her through the bars. "Are you enjoying your time here?"  
  
She didn't answer. He was trying to make her angry and she wouldn't fall for it.  
  
"Garet's enjoying his time right now," he said and Jamie looked up. "He's with a friend of mine. He won't tell how to use the crystal so I think he needs a bit of persuasion. Maybe you could help. Bring her out!"  
  
She stood up and the guards opened the door and walked inside. They grabbed her arms and pulled her out then slammed the door closed. Her legs almost gave out from the sudden jolt of being able to use her muscles. The man followed behind as they marched forwards. Traveling through many corridors and hallways was difficult because she felt drowsy and exhausted. Finally they reached a large door. The man briskly walked forwards and opened it. Her eyes flitted frantically around the room. Where was Garet? He was in the corner, attached to the wall with long chains around his wrists and ankles. He was bleeding and in poor shape. There was another man standing in front of Garet. That only made her wonder what they would do with her. But her questions were answered when the guard put a knife to her throat.  
  
"Garet," said the man walking forwards. "Do you wish to harm her? If you don't tell us how to use the crystal we will slit her throat!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Hollered Garet staring at Jamie uneasily.  
  
"No your right," said the man. "She's far to useful. Cut her hand!"  
  
"No!" yelled Garet yanking his chains.  
  
One guard held the knife to her throat and the other pulled another knife out.  
  
"Garet don't tell them!" She yelled very aware of the knife at her throat that may cut her if she spoke.  
  
The other guard's knife cut a slash into the back of her hand. Tears sprung to her eyes and she fought not to scream.  
  
"Garet you can't tell them!" She yelled again. "Don't tell them anything!"  
  
The man with the whip stepped forwards. The other man nodded and the whip came down on Jamie's back. A few tears dropped from her face. Still she did not cry out.  
  
"Garet you can't tell them," she said in a shaky voice. "I will be alright."  
  
The whip came down on her back again sending a chill up her spine and a throbbing pain in her side.  
  
"Enough!" Garet yelled trying to break free of his chains. "Stop this at once!"  
  
"Tell us how to use the crystal!" Demanded the man.  
  
"I will die before I tell you how to use it!" he growled. "Let her go! She is not of your concern!"  
  
The man sneered and paced back and forth.  
  
"You love her so much don't you?" he asked shooting an evil grin at him. "You would even die for her. But what if she would die for you?"  
  
He looked from Jamie to the man.  
  
"You see Garet, we will kill her if you don't tell us how the crystal is used," he said angrily. "She will die because of you. Is that how you want to live? Knowing that you killed her?"  
  
"You filthy rotten creature!" Jamie yelled angrily trying to break free of the guards but only getting the knife closer to her throat. "Let him go!"  
  
"It is clear that she will die for you," the man said pacing back and forth. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Garet looked at Jamie, his eyes full of pain.  
  
"I cannot tell you," he answered. "Nor will I ever tell you!"  
  
The man looked at Garet angrily.  
  
"You will kill your love to keep the crystal safe," he stated angrily. "So be it! Do not kill the girl but put her in Oriath's quarters, and await further instruction!"  
  
The guards nodded and picked her up again. Her legs wouldn't carry her but that wasn't a problem.  
  
"Stay strong Garet!" She yelled her voice wavering. "Never give up."  
  
Garet stared at her and Jamie couldn't tell what look he was giving her, anger or pity.  
  
They pulled her towards a hallway then into another room. Would this be her end? To die in Oriath's' castle? She wondered but wondering didn't help her as they shoved her inside and stood outside the locked door.  
  
The man walked back and forth pacing in front of him.  
  
"So you won't react to being tortured hmm Garet?" he asked angrily. "Won't even react to your love being tortured. I wonder just how much longer you can hold on."  
  
He looked up at the man, his eyes full of hatred. He would never tell and die with the horrible secret of how to use the crystal. It would never fall into their hands, not as long as he could use it.  
  
"I see you are still feeling rebellious," the man noticed pacing. "Maybe you wouldn't feel to independent if you knew what was happening to your girlfriend."  
  
Garet narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" He demanded.  
  
The man grinned.  
  
"How are we going to find her?" Surianna asked her eyes full of concern. "This is all my fault! If only I could have helped her!"  
  
"We had to run for our lives," Alan stated. "There was no choice."  
  
"Besides we don't need her," Kirby said smiling. "All we need is you and I."  
  
He moved closer to Surianna and she narrowed her eyes then moved away.  
  
"Go hit your head on the pavement or something," she grumbled.  
  
"You'll come around," Kirby said grinning.  
  
Jade stepped forwards.  
  
"Right now we need to tell Captain Black, Uncle and Jackie what happened," Jade said postponing the conflict. "We're going to need their help."  
  
"Let's hurry then," Surianna yelled as she ran forwards.  
  
"Um...Surianna," Jade called pointing, "Uncle's shop is that way."  
  
Surianna changed direction.  
  
"I knew that," she stated as she ran past.  
  
"Well let's go," Alan said running forwards.  
  
Jade ran beside him.  
  
"What talisman do you think you have?" she asked Alan.  
  
"Um...Uh...I...I..." He stuttered blushing.  
  
"I think you may have the rooster talisman," Kirby stated. "Cause your so darn chicken all the time!"  
  
Jade giggled but Alan frowned.  
  
"Hurry you guys!" Surianna called and they ran faster yet towards the shop.  
  
After a few minutes they arrived. Surianna ran through the door and into the shop.  
  
"Uncle!" She yelled. "Jackie!"  
  
Jackie and Captain Black were talking in the center of the room and Surianna rushed over to them.  
  
"They have Jamie!" She yelled. "You have to help us get her back!"  
  
"Wait, slow down!" Jackie said. "Who has her?"  
  
"I think it's Garet but I'm not sure!" she explained quickly what happened. "We have to help her!"  
  
"Jamie can help herself," Captain Black said dismissively. "She doesn't want to be taken away from Garet. Beside we have to find the other talisman powers before the dark hand does."  
  
Just as he spoke the rest of them gathered around Alan.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Captain Black pointing to Alan.  
  
"He has one of the talisman powers," Jade responded. "But we don't know which one."  
  
"Well let's deal with him and then deal with Jamie." Captain Black said closing the subject. "Now lets go get Uncle and have him show this boy which talisman power he has."  
  
Her mind was reeling. How long had she been asleep? She looked around in confusion. Why did she not remember falling asleep? Where was she? The room she was in was dark but warm. A fireplace roared and the flames flickered casting shadows across the floor. An armchair was behind her but it was turned the other way. She walked over to it and noticed that someone was sitting in it but she couldn't quite see the person clearly.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked trying to catch a glimpse of the person.  
  
"You have every right to ask," the voice answered which was clearly a women's. "But I cannot tell you."  
  
"What can you tell me?" she asked. "Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"You are in a dream," she answered. "This is no ordinary dream, mind you, this dream was created for you."  
  
Created for her? No one could create a dream! Yet no one could have wings and fly either and she could.  
  
"Who created this dream for me?" she asked.  
  
"Garet did," the voice answered. "Please have a seat."  
  
Jamie sat in a chair opposite of the women's armchair.  
  
"But how did he create this dream?" Jamie asked.  
  
"That I cannot tell you," the women answered her voice eerie. "But I can tell you that he put much love into making it. Do you love Garet?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Then do something for him," the women said eerily. "Wait for him to tell you to wake up before you open your eyes again." 


	12. Trapped

"But why?" Jamie asked the women.  
  
"That I cannot answer either," the women stated. "I will tell you however that he did not wish you to be awake for a while."  
  
She stared blankly into the back of the armchair. Why wouldn't Garet want her to be awake? It sounded rather odd really.  
  
"That doesn't make any..." Jamie began but then an idea hit her. "He doesn't want me to wake up because I'm being tortured. Is that why?"  
  
"I cannot tell you anything further on that question," the women answered.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Because Garet instructed me not to and I cannot disobey his orders because in this dream he created I am here to keep you company and he created me, therefore I cannot goes against his wishes." She answered.  
  
Jamie sighed. This was all to confusing but maybe it was better if she didn't ask any questions.  
  
"Do you know how to summon fire?" asked the women. "I could teach you."  
  
"Ok," Jamie said.  
  
The armchair slowly turned around and revealed the woman who was sitting there. Jamie's eyes went wide.  
  
"Why does she not wake?" demanded the man pacing in front of Garet. "Why is she sleeping?"  
  
Garet put on a look of pure innocence.  
  
"I don't know," he answered sincerely. "Maybe she has fainted."  
  
"You know something," the man answered his face contorted with rage. "It doesn't matter. Either you tell us where the crystal is or Oriath will carry out his plan!"  
  
"I will never tell you," he responded simply. "I will die before I tell you."  
  
"Fine!" He spat in his face. "Then his plan will be carried out and I do hope that you don't have a connection to direct with her, or you may feel it too!"  
  
"Mother?" Jamie choked out.  
  
"I am a version of your mother yes," she answered.  
  
"But Garet's never seen my mother before!" She reasoned. "He can't know what you look like."  
  
"Your connection with him is very strong and some of your memories are now both of yours to share," the women answered. "You and him are growing closer."  
  
"Then that's why when I felt pain he felt pain and when he felt pain I felt pain!" she mumbled to herself. "But what would happen if one of us were to die?"  
  
"Then the one that lived would be deeply wounded," she answered. "And if your connection grows deeper than you will be unable to continue if he should parish."  
  
Her mind reeled. How had she become connected to him anyways? What would happen if he died right now? The thought remained a horrible piece of information lodged inside her memory.  
  
"How do I escape?" she asked. "Can you help me escape from this place?"  
  
"If you wish to escape from the castle then you first must learn stronger control over your powers," the women said evenly. "I will teach you as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you," Jamie said nodding.  
  
THWACK!! Alan cringed as Jackie received a thwack on the head for knocking over a book.  
  
"You are too careless!" Uncle yelled. "I need to concentrate to find out which talisman this boy contains."  
  
He threw in yet another ingredient that sizzled and boiled in the pot.  
  
"Alan give me a piece of your hair," Uncle said but took the liberty of pulling the piece out himself.  
  
Alan rubbed his head gingerly. What kind of Uncle was this guy?  
  
"Just another stupid old man," he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Alan!" Yelled Uncle and Alan jumped. "I need you to sit beside the pot so that the talisman can reveal itself to you."  
  
He gave a sigh of relief. For a moment he had actually believed that Uncle had heard him. After a few seconds hesitation he sat beside the pot and looked inside.  
  
"Yuck!" he groaned as the liquid sent up fumes of disgusting smells.  
  
The pot let out a heave and Alan almost jumped back. The smoke from the pot drifted into the air and formed a giant green dragon. The dragon looked straight at Alan and flew forwards instantly disappearing as it hit Alan's face.  
  
"Well I'd say that was pretty obvious," Kirby observed. "You seem to have the dragon talisman."  
  
"A very strong talisman indeed," Uncle said. "You must keep a careful watch on your powers."  
  
Alan looked down at himself. There didn't seem to be anything different about him. He felt a vague sense of power and smiled.  
  
"Alan come with me," Captain Black instructed.  
  
"Why?" Alan asked.  
  
"You need training and I have my top agents waiting for you," he said.  
  
He was going to be an agent? This was the chance of a lifetime!  
  
"Alan will not be going to section thirteen," Uncle stated. "He will be trained by me."  
  
"No I think I'll go to section thirteen," Alan retorted.  
  
"Uncle's right," Captain Black sighed. "You need to be trained by him first, then the agents."  
  
Alan sighed grumpily. Why did he have to be trained by this...This old man! At least he would be able to train with the agents after. What he was really looking forwards to was training with Jackie-Chan!  
  
"Now Alan I will teach you how to unleash your powers," Uncle said standing up. "We must practice away from here."  
  
He walked out of the shop and Alan hastily followed.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Surianna called. "I need training too!"  
  
"If your going then I'm going!" Kirby yelled.  
  
Uncle walked down the street followed closely by Kirby, Surianna and Alan. They walked down two blocks then came apon and empty warehouse. Uncle walked briskly through the door and inside. The rest of them followed warily.  
  
"This is where you will train," Uncle said.  
  
"Well its creepy and dark," Surianna said shivering.  
  
"Do you want me to hold your hand?" asked Kirby.  
  
"No!" Surianna said back and the lights flashed on.  
  
Uncle walked back from where he had found the light switch.  
  
There were several things in the warehouse, boxes, crates, ropes and other objects. Uncle strode out into the center of the warehouse.  
  
"Now Alan come forwards," he stepped forwards. "Concentrate on destroying that crate there."  
  
Uncle pointed to the crate and Alan concentrated on it. His palms began to glow than burst into fire. Alan was surprised at first then smiled. Yelling he put his palm facing forwards towards the crate. For a moment they thought nothing had happened but the crate suddenly exploded followed by a few other ones scattered around the room including one next to Uncle who had to jump out of the way.  
  
"AAAIIIIIIYYYAAAAA!!!!" Uncle yelled. "You have no control over your power!"  
  
Alan laughed at Uncle then blew up another crate enjoying his moment of power. Uncle ran over to Alan and smacked him on the forehead then he lost his concentration. The fire on his hands disappeared and he grabbed his head mumbling angrily at uncle.  
  
"Surianna and Kirby you may leave but I have to help train Alan," he grumbled annoyed.  
  
Surianna walked out of the warehouse with Kirby in pursuit. Closing the door Surianna continued towards Uncles shop trying to ignore Kirby who was smiling beside her.  
  
"So me and you all alone," Kirby stated grinning.  
  
Surianna rolled her eyes and continued walking. Kirby put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Surianna shrugged it off then moved away again.  
  
"Oh come on you can't hate me that much," he smiled and Surianna ignored him. "Come on Suri you know you like me."  
  
"You are the most disgusting pig this side of the earth!" She responded annoyed.  
  
"I knew it you do like me," Kirby said smiling and Surianna sighed angrily. "So you want to see a movie some time with me?"  
  
"Do you know how obnoxious you are?" She growled.  
  
"Friday's perfect for me too," he wore a broad grin and Surianna wanted to slap it off of him.  
  
"I hate you," she grumbled then it began to rain.  
  
The water fell all around them and Surianna shivered for all she was wearing was a t-shirt and it was a long way to Uncle's shop. Kirby pulled of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Surianna grateful for the warmth put her hands on the coat to wrap herself in it.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered.  
  
"Your welcome," he answered smiling.  
  
This time he placed an arm around her and she didn't shrug it off.  
  
"Yes very good you did it," her mother smiled.  
  
Smiling Jamie sat down on the rug again from practicing some of the magic she had taught her. So far she hadn't had any sign that she would wake up yet. This dream seemed to be lasting forever. 


End file.
